


Unravel

by Ruez



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toradora, Angst, Confessions, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Comedy, Ryuuko and Satsuki are JUST SISTERS, Teamwork, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, this is basically Toradora but with KLK characters, though I won't follow the story of Toradora moment by moment, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruez/pseuds/Ruez
Summary: When Ryūko Matoi falls for choir and band president Nonon Jakuzure and Mako Mankanshoku falls for student council president Satsuki Kiryūin, school life at Honnōji Academy suddenly becomes interesting. Due to the girls’ respective ties to each other’s crushes, Ryūko and Mako decide to team up and help each other confess to their crushes.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon & Mankanshoku Mako, Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki, Jakuzure Nonon/Matoi Ryuuko, Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko, Kiryuuin Satsuki/Mankanshoku Mako, Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. A Deal is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I rewatch both Kill La Kill and Toradora and have nothing better to do

“Ryūko!” Satsuki yelled from the living room. “Hurry up or we’ll be late! Late to—“

“—being early, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ryūko mumbled as she reluctantly brushed her teeth. “I hear ya loud and clear, sis,” She grumbled and lazily tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

“I was going to say the first day of school, but I suppose that works too,” Satsuki replied.

Nonetheless, Ryūko didn’t care if they were late. She wasn’t on the student council. She’d told her sister many times that she could go on ahead of her.

“I can’t do that,” Satsuki had said back then.

“And why not?” Ryūko asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because we both know you will not get out of bed and will skip school,” Was her answer.

In all fairness, Satsuki was right. Ryūko’s grades were so low, she wasn’t going to graduate last year. Thankfully, Satsuki pulled a few strings to get her to pass. Ryūko was lucky she had such a caring sister, otherwise, she’d be stuck in her first year of high school forever.

“Ryūko!!” Satsuki said in a more threatening tone. “Do  _ not _ make me have to physically drag you to school. Again.”

Ryūko’s eyes widened at the threat. “Oh yeah?” She taunted, having been just a few seconds away from stepping out of her room and out the door with her sister. “Try me.”

Satsuki huffed and soon made her way to her sister’s room. Upon seeing that her sister was fully and properly dressed, she sighed. “You’re lucky I…care about you,” She said, steering clear of the word ‘love’ for the millionth time. She had started the habit ever since their father abandoned them for their mother, leaving the girls to fend for themselves…well, minus the money their parents always wired to their cards. It might’ve only happened three years ago, but it was still a bit of a fresh wound…even if neither of the sisters actually loved their father anyways.

Ryūko flashed a sly smile as she and Satsuki finally made their way out of the apartment, their bags swinging back and forth at their sides. 

“Ryūko?” Satsuki asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can you actually  _ try  _ to maintain a passing grade? Just for once?”

“And why the hell should I do that?”

“Because it’s my last year at school and I’d rather not have to bail you out of jail every few years,” Satsuki teased.

“Wha—hey!” Ryūko said, trying to fight a smile.

Satsuki chuckled a tiny bit and gently patted her sister on the shoulder. “In all seriousness, though, can you please do that for me?”

“Oh, alright,” Ryūko stated, giving in. Did she mean it? Not entirely. She’d put the effort to fake it though.

“Alright, we’re here,” Satsuki said as they approached the entrance of Honnōji Academy. “I’ll see you at lunch,” She said and left her sister. 

Ryūko watched her sister go, letting out an annoyed sigh as she sat on a bench that was stowed away in a fairly shaded area. She hated having to get to the academy early…only to be sitting on this very bench for an extra half an hour while the student council had a meeting. Most of the annoyance eventually went away once Ryūko fell asleep though. 

-

Ryūko soon woke up to see a crowd of teens making their way inside the school. The school was finally open to all students, not just the teachers and the student council. The girl’s gaze was foggy, as it always was after this specific nap. Come to think of it, another upside to being at the academy before anyone else was the fact that she’d be able to spot her crush as she walked in. 

As if on cue, Ryūko spotted the bubble gum colored hair in the sea of students. Nonon Jakuzure, head of both the choir and the band of Honnōji Academy. Ryūko couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat increase in volume and speed once her eyes landed on the music queen. A matching bubble gum pink blush soon spread across her face, causing the tough, bully-like exterior of Ryūko to come crumbling down. She had to clutch a brass knuckle she kept in her bag in order to try to bring her toughness back. She didn’t know what she’d do if anyone saw her like that. She cursed to herself when Nonon’s friend got in the way. Actually, Ryūko had to thank her since now she could get her bearings together and enter the school right behind her.

“So how do you think the choir and band will be this year?” Nonon’s friend asked enthusiastically. 

“Hopefully not as bad as last year’s bunch,” Nonon replied with an annoyed sigh.

Ryūko’s cheeks heated up just by the sound of her voice.

“Awww don’t say that,” Nonon’s friend replied. “They probably won’t be that bad.”

“Are you kidding me, Mako? They probably _ will  _ be worse with my luck,” Nonon stated with a scowl.

“You think so?” Mako asked and tilted her head. 

“I know so. Though if they are good, they won’t be as good as me. I’m sure of it!” Nonon exclaimed. 

The second the two girls (well, plus Ryūko right behind them) walked into the physical building of the school, they were met by a crowd of boys. 

“Dammit,” Ryūko cursed to herself and carefully made her way around Nonon and then the crowd of boys. In the process, she had brushed shoulders with the music queen, causing her to scream on the inside.

Mako, who seemed to be just as used to the crowd as Nonon was, giggled and nudged her friend. “Looks like you’re servants are here to sweep you off your feet this year too.”

Nonon just smirked and threw her hand up. “Welcome back boys!”

“Welcome back, Miss Jakuzure!” The guys said obediently yet enthusiastically. 

Mako was paying no attention to the boys. She had grown tired of them ever since half way through her first year, which was half way through Nonon’s second year. Instead, she had caught Ryūko just before she turned a corner. She sighed when she didn’t see Satsuki with her. She hoped that if she saw Ryūko, she’d see Satsuki nearby. Guess that was to be expected though. The student council  _ did  _ always meet before school.

Nonetheless, Mako went to follow Satsuki’s younger sister into the same classroom. She remembered seeing the name ‘Matoi’ in the list of names in her class. Mako admittedly felt bad that Ryūko was more well known as the Red Rebel. Ryūko always seemed rather pissed whenever it was brought up, which is how most of her fights happened. 

Ryūko propped her feet up against the chair in front of her, a toothpick now in her mouth. Satsuki had caught her with a pack of cigarettes a while back, which of course she banned immediately from the house. Instead, she gave her sister a pack of toothpicks after Ryūko told her she just wanted something that’d hang out of her mouth.

Mako glanced at the raven haired girl, wondering how someone like her was related to the goddess that was Satsuki Kiryūin. She also wondered why Ryūko suddenly started putting toothpicks in her mouth. She’d seen her with them since the beginning of summer break. Apparently, though, she wasn’t the only one to wonder about the toothpicks. 

“Why does the Red Rebel have toothpicks now?” One person asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah, what happened to her brass knuckle?” Another person asked. 

“Do you mean knuckles?”

“No, she usually only had one.”

“Oi, shut up over there. That goes for everyone else who is talking about me!” Ryūko announced as she stood up. “Or I’ll poke all your eyes out,” She threatened as she pulled the toothpick out of her mouth and pointed it around the room, to which everyone shivered in fear...well, everyone but Mako. She never really thought Ryūko was that bad of a person. Ryūko then sat back down and slid the toothpick back in her mouth, a satisfied smirk present on her lips. 

As class began, Ryūko’s head suddenly dropped down, her face now facing towards the ground. Mako noticed this and thought about waking her up since she felt that Ryūko should pay attention. Everyone knew Ryūko was supposed to not graduate last year. In her defense though, she couldn’t wake her up when Mako knew she fell asleep just as often as she did. However, after a second thought, she figured Ryūko might choke on her toothpick.

“Um…Matoi—“ 

Suddenly, the toothpick quietly hit the ground, causing Ryūko to seemingly snap herself awake and pretend to be doing her work. In addition to this, she also went to get another toothpick.

Mako tilted her head slightly and went to look up at the board, only to see the notes she had forgotten to copy now erased. This was definitely going to be a long day.

-

By lunch time, Ryūko had easily gone through twenty toothpicks. Since this was the first time she was using the toothpicks to indicate when to wake up, she figured she’d need to buy some more if she used twenty within a three hour time frame.

“So how are your classes?” Satsuki asked, cutting her sister’s thoughts short.

“What?” Ryūko asked, her eyes widening a tiny bit. 

“Your classes? How are they?”

_ “That’s a good question,”  _ Ryūko thought.  _ “I wish I knew the answer to that.”  _ “Oh…you know…they’re fine…”

“You were asleep weren’t you?”

“Whaaaaatt? No…”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I figured you wouldn’t pay attention.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. I didn’t expect anything less from you,” Satsuki said and took a sip of her tea.

Ryūko looked at her sister apologetically as she shoved a spoonful of rice and curry into her mouth.

Meanwhile, at the table all the way across the lunch room, Mako was eating lunch with Nonon. Her gaze was fixated on Satsuki the whole time, though she tried to not make it too obvious. This, however, was nothing but a failed attempt. 

“Mako? Hey Mako, are you listening?” Nonon asked as she waved a hand in her friend’s face.

“Huh?” Mako asked, blinking and quickly wiping the drool from her mouth.

“Well now I know you weren’t…but whatever, I’ll just repeat myself,” Nonon stated. 

As Nonon started retelling her story, Mako began to gaze at Satsuki again but this time, she noticed that her sister was supposedly looking back at her…but also not at the same time.

_ “Who is she looking at?”  _ Mako thought to herself. She turned her head a bit to look at Nonon, then back at Ryūko, who blushed and quickly ducked out of view.

“Okay what was that?” Nonon asked, annoyed now.

“There’s a fly,” Mako lied quickly, knowing that Nonon would believe her getting distracted by such a stupid thing.

“Oh,” Nonon said. “Just shew it off and go back to eating.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mako mumbled, letting her gaze go back to her food and away from Satsuki.

“Oh fuck!” Ryūko muttered to herself as she crouched down a bit after hiding from Mako.

“What is the matter?” Satsuki asked and raised an eyebrow at her sister. 

“N-Nothing.”

“It’s clearly something. I’ve never seen you so red. Are you getting sick?” Satsuki asked, completely oblivious to her sister’s crush.

“Y-Yeah probably,” Ryūko lied and stuffed her face again to stop herself from screaming. 

In the middle of the lunch period, Ryūko began to follow her sister out of the cafeteria. The more they walked, though, the bigger the pit in her stomach grew. 

“Jakuzure,” Satsuki said in that regal tone of hers. “Are you ready for the joint meeting?”

“Yes, m’lady,” Nonon said. Mako unintentionally stared daggers at Ryūko, who was physically shaking at how close she was to Nonon. It wasn’t until she did a double take did Mako realize she was also close to Satsuki. Both of the younger girls’ faces began to redden tremendously.

“Ryūko??” Satsuki said and worriedly felt her sister’s forehead. “Oh goodness,” She stated. “You’re really burning up. Do you want me to take you home?”

“You’re burning up too, Mako,” Nonon said suddenly, only poking her friend’s forehead and making a face when her fingertip felt hot. “What, did you two catch the same cold or something?”

“L-Lady Satsuki,” Mako stammered out. “H…hey…”

“Mankanshoku,” Satsuki said with an acknowledging nod.

Mako physically tensed up from the sound of her voice. 

“J…J…J…” Ryūko stuttered, not even being able to say her crush’s name.

Nonon raised a confused eyebrow.

“Look at you, Ryūko, you can’t even speak,” Satsuki said and went to drag her sister towards the door. “Jakuzure, I’m going to have to step—“

“I’m fine!” Ryūko said all of a sudden and stood up straight. “Go do your thing with J…J—“

“Alright,” Satsuki replied slowly, confused as to why her sister was having so much trouble saying Nonon’s name. “Let’s go, Jakuzure.”

“Yes, m’lady,” Nonon said as she swapped places with Ryūko.

“B-Bye Lady Satsuki,” Mako said and waved a bit too enthusiastically.

“Goodbye,” Satsuki said and disappeared with Nonon. 

“Gee, your sister really is some—“ Mako started before Ryūko grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her back to their classroom. Ryūko tossed Mako into the room like a rag doll, though ironically the girl landed in the seat of a nearby desk almost perfectly.

“D-Don’t tell anyone!” Ryūko demanded after shutting the door.

“Don’t tell anyone what?” Mako asked, genuinely not knowing what she was or was not to tell.

“You know what!” Ryuko said and stomped her foot on the table part of the desk Mako was sitting at, causing her to flinch. 

“I-I really don’t,” Mako said honestly, putting her hands up.

Ryūko raised an eyebrow and grit her teeth. “Jakuzure. N-Nonon.”

“What about her?”

_ “Geez, this girl really  _ is  _ stupid,” _ Ryūko thought to herself. “About me l-liking her!”

“Ohhhhh!” Mako exclaimed, finally understanding the situation. “What do I do with that information again?”

“Nothing! You do nothing with it, you pretend you don’t even freaking know!” Ryūko demanded and stomped her foot on the desk again, this time causing a dent. “Or else,” She started and pointed a threatening finger at Mako. “I’ll tell everyone you like my sister.”

“Huh?!” Mako asked with a red face. “Where’d you gather that from?”

“Oh don’t play dumb, I saw you just now.”

“I-I was just being nice to her!”

“You’re not that good at lying, you know that?” Ryūko said and chuckled devilishly. “Your eyes give it away.”

Mako blushed out of embarrassment this time. “Um…why don’t you want people to know?” She asked, trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

“Why don’t you want people to know that you like my sister?”

“I don’t care if people know.”

“Huh?” Ryūko asked and squinted at her. “Then I can’t use that to threaten you, hm? What ever shall I do?” She said mockingly.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone anyways.”

“You weren’t?” Ryūko asked with wide eyes.

“Nah, I’m no rat.” 

“Oh,” Ryūko said and slowly took her foot off the desk. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Mako asked softly.

“Help me what?”

“Win Nonon over, of course!”

“Wait, back up. You’d do that for me?” 

“Yupperdeedoo!”

“Hey, wait,” Ryūko said, squinting her eyes once more. “What’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch,” Mako said sincerely. “I think you and Nonon would mesh nicely since she’s a bit of a bitch and you’re also a bit of a—“

“I can still pummel you.”

“R-Right…” Mako said and nervously put her hands up again.

“…so you’re legit going to help me?” Ryūko asked.

“Totally!” Mako said.

“Alright. I’ll meet you at your place after school, yeah?”

“Yeah. Wait, what?”

“We’d neighbors, right? You live in that small house next to Satsuki’s and I’s apartment?”

“Oh, heh, yeah.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then,” Ryūko said and left the classroom.

“Uh why’re you leaving?” Mako asked in a small voice. “Lunch is over in a few minutes…” 

But it was no use. Ryūko was too far away to hear her warning.

  
  



	2. A Plan Gone Wrong

“Mankanshoku!” Ryūko yelled as she banged her fist against the door. She rolled her eyes a bit. “Where the hell are you?!”

“I’m right here—did you bust a hole through my door?!” Mako asked, not angry but rather alarmed.

“You were taking too long,” Ryūko complained and let herself in as she reached in the hole in the door.

“I was at the grocery store!” Mako said and sighed as she followed Ryūko inside.

Ryūko was definitely taken back by how small the house was compared to her and Satsuki’s apartment. Oddly enough, she wasn’t opposed to it. It made the house feel cozier somehow. 

Mako tossed her shoes off and hurriedly went to put the groceries away so she could fix the door. Ryūko blinked a bit and took her shoes off as well.

“Hi Mako! Who’s your friend?” Mako’s mom asked, seemingly being unphased by the hole in the front door.

“That’s Ryūko Matoi. She’s not my friend…yet,” Mako said.

“In your dreams,” Ryūko said before she finally noticed Mako’s mom beside her. “Huh? Oh!” She said quickly and turned to face the older woman. “S-Sorry about your door. Wait, why didn’t you let me in before? You’re right there.”

“That’s quite alright! Also I got scared,” Mako’s mom admitted and smiled bashfully as her daughter rushed past her with a piece of wood, glue, and a saw in her hands.

“Oh. Sorry again,” Ryūko apologized and scratched the back of her head. “Hey, um, do you really trust your daughter with a saw over there?” She asked as she gestured towards Mako.

“I’m sure she’ll be a-okay!” Mako’s mom assured her. “Plus, if anything happens, we can just send her to her father since he’s a doctor.”

Mako’s father was a doctor? That was a complete surprise to Ryūko based on how small the house was and also how much of an airhead Mako was. 

“Fixed it!” Mako chimed as Ryūko whipped her head in her direction. The hole was definitely patched up...but the patch stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Uhh I can fix that for you, if you want,” Ryūko offered. 

“No need! It’s fine the way it is. It’s special now!” Mako said and zoomed past Ryūko and into the main room of the house, the living room. 

“Uh okay,” Ryūko mumbled and shook her head a bit. She had momentarily forgotten what she was even doing at this girl’s house. She followed Mako and sat across from her. 

“Mommmmm!” Came a voice from another room. “Guts is eating my clothes again!” 

“Coming!” Mrs. Mankanshoku called and grabbed a broom.

“Don’t worry, that was just my brother,” Mako said and slid a juice box towards Ryūko. “Guts is our dog.”

“O-Oh,” Ryūko murmured. Where was she, the looney house? It was so chaotic for such a small and dainty looking household. 

“It’s normally not this loud in here. In fact, I didn't even know these guys would be home,” Mako explained and took a big sip out of her juice box. 

Ryūko nodded slightly and went to open her juice box. “You know, we could just go to my place. It’s right there,” She offered and gestured to the building that towered over the house.

“Alright, let’s go!” Mako said enthusiastically and headed straight for the door. 

Ryūko blinked a bit and sipped her juice box as the two made their way to the apartment complex. 

“Wowwwww,” Mako said in amazement once she and Ryūko were inside. “It’s so big in here! I bet everyone has their own room!”

“Yeah, yeah we do. I mean, it’s just the two of us,” Ryūko said plainly. 

“Two of you?”

“Yeah, Satsuki and I.”

“S-Satsuki?” How could Mako have forgotten about that? What if she was home right now? It didn’t matter. She made a commitment to Ryūko to help her with her love life...but that didn’t mean Mako was going to ignore her own issues.

Ryūko raised an eyebrow at Mako. She then remembered that Mako had a crush on her sister and smirked slightly. “Oh don’t worry. Satsuki usually doesn’t come back right after school because of the student council. You’re safe...for now.”

“For now?”

“Oh yeah, I don’t know when exactly she’ll be home. Sometimes she goes shopping for food.”

“Do you mean she can walk in at any moment?! Holy crap!!” Mako squealed in fear.

Ryūko couldn’t help but burst into sinister laugher. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. She usually texts me where she’s at or where she’s going,” She explained.

“Oh,” Mako said and sat on the couch in the living room.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Ryūko teased.

“You know, you better not do that stuff around Nonon. She’ll hit you.

“What stuff?”

“Scare her like you scared me!” Mako said with a pout. 

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Ryūko said and put her hands up. “Now what else do I have to do to win her over?”

“Hm...maybe learn how to sing? Or learn how to play an instrument.”

“Are you serious?”

“Why would I feed you false information?” Mako asked with big brown eyes as she sipped away at her juice box until there was no juice left. 

“I-I don’t know,” Ryūko murmured and sipped her juice box, her head resting in her hand now. “That’s so much work, though.”

“Well, you’re not gonna win her over with that mindset or attitude!” Mako said and sat up straighter. “What happened to that fire in you?”

“What fire?”

“The one in you when you were trying to threaten me in our classroom, of course!”

“Well I was mad then...and embarrassed,” Ryūko mumbled a bit more quieter than usual.

“Well find that fire again and use it!” Mako prompted. “Nonon doesn’t like slackers.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s not, it’s not! Trust me!”

Ryūko rolled her eyes.

“Tomorrow, go to the band room and say you want to learn how to play...hm what fits with your aesthetic...?”

“Why does it matter if it ‘fits my aesthetic?’”

“A guitar!” Mako said, ignoring Ryūko's question. “I’m assuming you have no knowledge of how to play so it’ll be perfect!”

“And how is that perfect, might I ask?”

“She’ll come and help you!” Mako said encouragingly. 

“Huh? Doesn’t she, like, hate people who are bad at singing and/or people who can’t play an instrument?”

“Well, yeah, but only if they’re not being taught by her. She says that if they’re taught by her, then they’ll be able to play in no time. It’s a pride thing, I think.”

“But I don’t want to learn how to play a guitar...“

“Just bear with me!” Mako exclaimed. “If you play to the worst of your ability and steer clear of any of the other instructors, Nonon will surely be drawn to you and be determined to help you play better.”

“You know what, I’m starting to get it now...“

“See?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ryūko replied and finished her juice box. “You know, that’s kind of a smart plan, Mankanshoku.”

“Aw, was that a compliment from the Red Rebel?”

“Not you too!” Ryūko grumbled and crushed her juice box.

“Ah! I’m sorry...”

“Do you happen to know who started that shit?”

“Nope,” Mako said and eyed the crushed juice box in her hand. “I thought you knew...“

“You know what, it’s fine. I’ll give you one free pass since you’re helping me,” Ryūko murmured and pointed to Mako with the straw sticking out towards her. “But  _ don’t  _ call me that again, ya hear?”

“L-Loud and clear!” Mako stammered. 

“So let’s go over that plan one more time,” Ryūko said after clearing her throat and tossing the box on the ground. 

Mako’s eyes followed the juice box. They quickly went back to Ryūko’s eyes as if they had pulled her there. 

“So tomorrow, during free period, I go to the band room and...ask to learn how to play a guitar?”

“Mhm, mhm, keep going.”

“Then I get one and play so wrong that Nonon will have to come and help me?”

“That’s exactly it!”

“Okay...but what do I do after she helps me?”

“I don’t know, that part is up to you.”

“What?!”

“I don’t like her like that, so I wouldn’t know what to do. At least it’ll give you some time alone with her,” Mako said.

“Right...okay,” Ryūko said. “I hope you understand that these meetings won’t end until Jakuzure and I are together.”

“Huh?!” Mako asked with wide eyes. 

“You heard me,” Ryūko snapped and propped her legs up on the coffee table. 

“Oh, alright,” Mako said, defeated.

“Glad we’re at an agreement,” Ryūko said with a smirk.

“What agreement? Oh God, Ryūko, you’re not making Mako do your work for you, are you?” Satsuki asked as she walked over to the pair.

“Nah, we were just—Lady Satsuki!” Mako yelped and turned around.

“Hello, Mankanshoku,” Satsuki greeted before she turned her attention back to her sister. “Now, what agreement?”

“It’s nothing,” Ryūko said. “Also, why didn’t you text me?”

“I did,” Satsuki said. “You didn’t answer it.”

“What?” Ryūko asked and checked her phone. “Oh...“ She said quietly.

“Mhm. The agreement?”

“It’s nothing,” Ryūko repeated, this time trying to formulate a lie in her head. 

“I don’t believe you,” Satsuki said with a bit of a squint. 

Mako noted how the sisters shared the same squint. 

“Okay, it’s just...Mako has agreed to wake me up in the morning from now on.”

Satsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I mean, she’ll wake me up so  _ I’ll  _ be on time instead of early. You know, so you can attend your student council meetings on time and I don’t have to wake up for nothing,” Ryūko explained. In actuality, she wasn’t lying. She’d clear the air with Mako once Satsuki was out of the room.

“Oh. That’s very kind of you, Mankanshoku,” Satsuki said honestly. “Anyways, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“No,” Ryūko said quickly. “She wouldn’t.”

“Ryūko, don’t be rude,” Satuski interjected. 

“ _ Don’t  _ be rude? I’m sorry, have you met me??” Ryūko asked and gestured to herself for effect. 

“Yeah, she’s, uh, right, actually,” Mako stuttered and stood up. 

“Huh?” Both sisters asked as they looked at the brown haired girl. 

“I, uhm, think my mom was preparing dinner when I arrived home...before I came here,” Mako explained.

“Oh, okay. Would you like me to walk you out?” Satsuki asked. 

“A-A what?” Mako asked, becoming a bundle of blushing nerves. 

“Yes! Say yes!” Ryūko mouthed to her classmate once they made eye contact.

“U-Uh sure,” Mako squeaked and started towards the door. 

“I’ll be back,” Satsuki told her sister. “Please don’t burn the place down.”

“It was  _ one  _ time! Will you let it go already?” Ryūko asked with an annoyed sigh. 

Ignoring her sister, Satsuki began to walk Mako back home. 

“Stinking bitch,” Ryūko muttered to herself as she turned to lay down on the couch. 

“You live in the house next door, correct?” Satsuki asked.

“What? I mean yes!” Mako said with slightly puffed up cheeks.

“Hm I thought so,” Satsuki mused, her hands at her sides. “Also, even though you haven’t done it yet, I appreciate you waking up Ryūko for me. It really means a lot.”

“Oh, no problem!” Mako said and made a waving motion. “I-I’m glad to lend a hand.”

“Well, we’re here. Goodnight, Mankanshoku,” Satsuki said and made sure Mako was inside of the house before heading back to Ryūko.

Meanwhile, Ryūko was in the middle of rifling through the groceries Satsuki had bought not too long ago. 

“What’re you looking for?” Satsuki asked as she opened the door and entered. 

“My lemons,” Ryūko said, keeping her gaze on the bag. 

“I only got six.”

“What? Why?”

“You eat too many of them.”

“And why is that so bad?”

“Too much of anything is bad for you.”

“How is that even possible?”

“It just is,” Satsuki said as she pulled the bag away from her sister and began taking certain things out. “Now go put the rest of those away while I make dinner.”

“Fine,” Ryūko said and began stowing away the rest of the groceries. 

Within minutes, Satsuki was done cooking their dinner. She plated some of it and called Ryūko over. 

Ryūko stumbled out of her room, half asleep. “What?”

“Dinner.”

“Huh?” Ryūko asked and rubbed her eyes.

“Din—how and why did you fall asleep so fast?” Satsuki asked as she made a plate for herself. 

“I don’t know, I was bored and you were taking too long,” Ryūko mumbled and took the plate. She headed straight to the couch.

Satsuki watched her sister and couldn’t help but smile slightly. She always loved how ironic it was to have a dinner table but never use it since all their meals were eaten on the couch so they could watch TV together. She shrugged the thought away and went to join her sister.

Ryūko instantly leaned her head against her sister’s shoulder as she began to eat. “What’s on?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t even turn on the TV yet,” Satsuki said and clicked the remote. “How about that murder investigation show we always watch?”

“It’s called  _ The First 48,  _ Satsuki.”

“Okay, what about that?”

“Sure,” Ryūko said and continued to lazily feed herself. 

The two sisters ate quietly, enjoying being close to each other. Despite the way they talked to each other, there was no doubt that they loved each other. Generally speaking, that’s just how sisters were. 

-

Ryūko was woken up the next day by constant poking rather than the voice of her sister. Where was Satsuki? “Sats-uki?” She asked tiredly.

“Nope! It’s me, Mako! Mako Mankanshoku. I didn’t know you were serious about me waking you up! You should’ve called me after dinner or something instead of me panicking about a text,” Mako explained with a pout. 

“Sorry,” Ryūko mumbled and rolled over so she wasn’t facing her. 

“What’re you doing, silly?” Mako asked and poked her again. 

“Sleeping. What’re you doing?”

“Trying to wake you up!” Mako said.

“Keep try—woah!” Ryūko said once she opened her eyes. “How did you get there so quickly?”

“I’m like a ninja!” Mako said excitedly, having already shifted to the other side of the bed to meet Ryūko face to face. “Now get out of bed, Matoi!”

“No way, Mako.”

“Mako? You’re not going to call me by my last name?”

“Nah, it doesn’t matter. Plus it’s too long. I don’t care if you call me by name either.”

“Okay...Ryūko. Get up then! Up, up, up and away!” Mako cheered. 

“Ugh, fine!” Ryūko said and sat up abruptly. 

“Great, almost—” Mako cut herself off as she caught sight of Ryūko under her blanket. “You sleep in orange bunny pajamas?”

“Yeah,” Ryūko said before she woke up more and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. “Wait, no!”

“That’s so cute, Ryūko!”

“Shut up! You didn’t see anything!” Ryūko said quickly as an embarrassed blush formed on her face. 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Mako said and pretended to zipper her eyes shut. She checked the clock on Ryūko's bedside table and shrieked. “Ohhhh! Hurry up, Ryūko, or we’ll be late! The teachers hate us already, we can’t get in trouble for this!”

“What?!” Ryūko said and looked at her clock. She was right. Ryūko burst out of her bed and changed in what appeared to be half a second. “Don’t just stand there, c’mon!” She said as she ran out of the room, going to brush her teeth. 

“There’s no time, Ryūko!” Mako screeched as she grabbed Ryūko by the arm and ran. 

“Ahh!” Ryūko screamed as she was dragged out of her own apartment with her opened bag in her hand and toothpaste smeared on her face. 

Eventually Ryūko got her bearings together and was running with Mako. The girls managed to make it inside the classroom in time. During the run, Ryūko had managed to wipe the toothpaste off of her face and zip her bag up. 

Once they were both settled in, Mako turned in her seat and gave Ryūko a thumbs up and a wink. Ryūko responded with a plain but tired looking face and a thumbs down.

The rest of the class went by fairly quickly or at least that’s what Ryūko thought. Her sixteenth toothpick fell out of her mouth right as the bell rang. 

“Go get ‘em, Red!” Mako said and gave Ryūko the same wink and thumbs up from before. 

Ryūko sighed and nodded a bit. “Hold on, what did you call me?”

“H-Hey, I didn’t say the full name! I only said the first part!”

“Oh, whatever,” Ryūko grumbled and draped her bag over her shoulder. She headed out of the classroom and jumped when she realized Mako was walking right next to her. “What’re you doing?”

“Following you.”

“What? Why? I know the plan.”

“I know you do, but I’m gonna be nearby. I’ll be right outside with the tennis club. Ciao!” Mako said as she suddenly turned and headed outside.

Ryūko’s eye twitched slightly but she sighed and scratched her head. Now that she was alone, she had time to think. Was she actually about to do this? The answer, in short, was a hesitant yes.

“T-The Red Rebel! W-Were we playing and singing too loud? We’re sorry!” One of the band members said, clearly frightened. 

“Uh...no...“ Ryūko started and looked at everyone since they were all looking at her. Why’d everyone have to stop doing what they were doing? It was too quiet now. A pin could be heard. 

“Then why are you here?” Nonon asked, having been standing on the pedestal and conducting. 

“I-I, uh, wanted to learn how to play...uh, play a...a guitar! A guitar,” Ryūko said, almost forgetting the plan right away. 

“Oh?” Nonon asked and raised an eyebrow. She was intrigued and Ryūko barely did a thing. Or rather, she didn’t even do a thing. “Alright. Everybody keep practicing your parts!” She ordered and hopped down from her pedestal. 

Ryūko’s eyes widened when Nonon was less than a foot away from her. 

“You better not be playing any games, Matoi,” Nonon threatened. 

Ryūko nodded quickly and sat down as Nonon went to grab an acoustic guitar. The raven haired girl couldn’t help but smile slightly when she saw the older girl coming back with a guitar that made her look even smaller than she actually was. 

“Here,” Nonon said. 

Ryūko took the guitar and held it.

“Hm at least you can hold it semi-properly,” Nonon admired and went to stand behind Ryūko. “But this hand goes here,” She said and put her hand on Ryūko’s as she moved it.

The touch sent a swell of blood to Ryūko’s face, causing her blush to practically glow. She did her best to hide it and the fact that her body was starting to stiffen didn’t help.

“...and this hand goes here,” Nonon said as she positioned Ryūko’s other hand. “Now that that’s out of the way—”

A loud thud was suddenly heard just outside of the room. 

The whole room started to quiet down, having heard the thud, but everyone eventually started doing what they were doing again. 

“What was that?” Nonon asked, clearly annoyed by the commotion outside.

“Does it matter?” Ryūko asked, just as annoyed. 

This time, a muffled scream was heard. However, both Ryūko and Nonon were able to recognize the scream. It was Mako’s. Nonon was the first to drop what she was doing and sprint to the door. After a few seconds, Ryūko followed her. 

Lo and behold, there was Mako, covered in black and blue spots from various punches, kicks and whatever other blows the crowd of girls inflicted on her. She seemed to be willingly taking every hit.

“Get away from her!” Nonon yelled as she stepped outside. “Mako!” She screamed as she tried pulling some of the girls back. It was no use since they all pushed her aside like a rag doll thanks to her size. Mako’s eyes seemed to tell her to stay out of it, but sort of in a pleading way. 

Ryūko watched from the doorway and clenched her fist. She had to help,,,even if Mako didn’t want her to.

“Hey!” Ryūko yelled as she stepped towards them. “Lay off...you whores!” She screamed as she ran up to them and threw herself onto the girls. She successfully knocked them all down, but they didn’t go down that easily. 

“You think you’re so tough! Red Rebel my ass!” One of the girls, apparently the leader of the group, said as she threw a punch at Ryūko. Being an “experienced” fighter, Ryūko caught her fist and slammed it back into her own face. 

Some of the girls just stood there in fear.

“Doesn’t just stand there! Attack!” Their leader commanded. “She has no right to be meddling with us!” 

Naturally, Ryūko fought back, but it was no walk in the park. It was seven to one...and half of them were pelting her with tennis balls since they were the tennis club after all.

Nonon watched from a few feet back before rushing over to her friend. “Mako! What happened?!”

“Nothing, go away!” Mako said, which alarmed Nonon. “This is my business, you and Ryūko shouldn’t have came here!”

“That’s enough!” Satsuki yelled as she stood at the foot of the door. 

Of course, by the time she had arrived, Ryūko had taken out all of the girls. She stood there, bruised and battered, with a half raised fist. 

“Ryūko!!!” Satsuki said, a mix of anger and alarm present in her voice. 

Ryūko turned around to look at her sister with wide eyes. 

She was definitely going to get the wrong idea. 


	3. Friends

“Are you insane?!” Satsuki asked as she and some of the other members of the student council started helping the tennis club up. 

“Yeah but that’s got nothing to do with what was actually happening!” Ryūko retorted and wiped a line of blood away from her mouth.

Mako and Nonon were still pressed up against a nearby trash can. Though, at first glance, Mako looked like she was about to have a breakdown and Nonon was just as confused as ever. 

“And how am I to believe you?” Satsuki asked in an inferer tone, having told her fellow members to bring the whole tennis club to the nurse’s office. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. She’d caught Ryūko in the middle of many fights, but none of them involved more than three people being beat up. 

“Why do you always talk to me like I’m a child?!”

“Because you are!”

“Um! If I may s-shed some light on the subject, m’lady,” Nonon peeped up timidly, knowing just by how Mako looked she wasn’t going to spill anything. 

“Hm? Go ahead, Jakuzure, you may speak,” Satauki said and turned her gaze to the smallest girl of the group, doing her best to try to calm down and keep a level head.

Ryūko also looked at Nonon, but with pink cheeks.

“I was, um, working with your sister, Ryūko, when suddenly we both heard something happening out here. When we took a look outside, we saw the whole tennis club beating up Mako,” Nonon explained and glanced at Mako when she whimpered. 

One of Satsuki’s eyebrows went all the way up to space. “The  _ whole  _ tennis club? But why?”

“I-I don’t know, m’lady,” Nonon responded. 

“Mankanshoku?” Satsuki asked in a quieter tone, sensing something was wrong with the girl just upon first glance.

“Y-Yes, m’lady?” Mako asked, though she didn’t seem to have her full attention on Satsuki like she usually did when she talked to her. 

“What happened?” 

“I...um...“ God this was embarrassing. Mako Mankanshoku was not one to get embarrassed easily but being like this, all beat up, and in front of Satsuki and her best friend, Nonon, was just enough to make it an embarrassing situation for her. 

“Leave her alone, Satsuki,” Ryūko mumbled as she looked at Mako too. “She had it rough and she looks like she needs some time to rest.”

Satsuki turned on her heel to glare at her sister, but surprisingly, she was right. Mako did look like she had suffered something brutal. “Alright. Just...when you feel it is the right time, please tell me what happened,” Satsuki told Mako before looking at her sister again. “I’m not as mad as I was before but don’t think you’re off the hook.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ryūko asked, but her sister was already heading for the door. Just as Satsuki made it inside, the bell was heard.

“Oh shoot...Mako, I...we’ll talk some other time, okay?” Nonon said before she hugged her friend gently and made her way inside. 

Ryūko stood a couple of feet away from Mako with her hands in her pockets and dried blood smeared all over her. 

“Ryūko, Mako, you two should also go to the nurse,” Satsuki called out to the pair.

“Yeah, in a sec!” Ryūko called back and only took a step closer when she heard the door close. She had no intention of going to the nurse. Well, not if Mako was going to go anyways.

“Why’d you do that?” Mako asked, her head facing the ground. 

“Why’d I do what?”

“Save me.”

Ryūko blinked. “Did you want to be jumped by those hags??”

“No, but...but that happens all the time.”

“What?”

Mako lifted her head up slightly and rested it in her hand. She sniffled and wiped away a few tears, though they ended up being mixed with some of the blood on her face, making parts of her face sting. 

“They do  _ that  _ to you all the time? Why?”

Mako didn’t answer and instead stood up.

“Woah, hey, why’re they doing that shit to you?”

Again, Mako refused to answer her and chose to just dust her outfit off. 

“Mako, answer me!”

“Let’s go home.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m going home.” Mako said and went to grab her stuff out of the trash can she and Nonon were leaning on. 

Ryūko watched her for a moment before she went to walk with her. “I’ll come with you.”

“Oh, no, you don’t gotta—”

“I’m gonna,” Ryūko said matter-of-factly.

The two, having forgotten they were covered in blood and dirt, got various looks as they walked home. They made Ryūko want to punch every single one of them, until she too remembered what they looked like.

After a few minutes, the girls were safely in Mako’s house. 

“Hey, aren’t you worried about your family seeing you like this?” Ryūko asked as she sat down across from Mako in the living room. 

“Nah. My parents will be at work till late at night and my brother won’t be home for another couple of hours. I have plenty of time to clean up. Well,  _ we  _ have plenty of time to clean  _ ourselves  _ up,” Mako stated and threw her stuff into her and her brother’s room.

“Huh? You know how to patch yourself up?” Ryūko asked and watched as Mako slid a medium sized first aid kit out from one of the spots of the shelf under the TV. 

“Yup! My dad taught me everything there is to know about patching simple wounds up!” Mako said cheerfully. “Though, before I do anything, I have to go wash this dirt off of me. Then, when I’m done, you can do the same and I’ll patch the both of us up!” She continued. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge,” She added as she disappeared into the bathroom with a towel. 

Ryūko watched her and blinked a bit. Who knew that her doctor dad taught her stuff like that? She didn’t bother to take up Mako’s offer on eating any of her food, knowing that she had plenty to eat at home. Speaking of home, why wasn’t she there? She didn’t have to come into Mako’s house. Maybe it was because she felt bad for her. Or maybe it was because she thought she owed it to herself to be there for her during this time since she was helping her win her crush over. Whatever the reason was, she knew that going home and leaving Mako all on her lonesome didn’t feel right.

In no time, Mako was out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. She beckoned Ryūko to come into the bathroom. “Here, you could borrow some of my clothes while you stay for the time being,” She told Ryūko and scurried out of the bathroom so she could wash herself. 

Ryūko looked at the clothes Mako had offered her and chuckled slightly, seeing that they were a pair of orange bunny pajamas like the ones she had back at home. She then went to undress herself and clean the blood and dirt off of her body. Now that she thought about it, the person who usually took care of her injuries was Satsuki because she didn’t “like” how the nurse patched her up so sloppily. When they were younger, Satsuki took it upon herself to always take care of her and make her good as new since their parents never really paid attention to Ryūko’s injuries as much as they should’ve. 

As Ryūko washed herself, she also braced herself for how much her whole body was going to sting from the mixture of soap and water seeping into her various cuts. When she was younger, she’d always cry and tell Satsuki to stop but now that was older, she just grit her teeth and worked as quickly as she could. 

After a couple of minutes, Ryūko made her way out of the bathroom in Mako’s pajamas. 

“Awww! You look so cute in those pjs that I’ve never seen before!” Mako joked.

“Ha-ha,” Ryūko said and sat across from her. 

“I’ll start patching you up in just a sec. Do you mind holding my shirt up while I bandage something?” Mako asked. 

“You want  _ me  _ to hold your shirt up?” Ryūko asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like you’ll fall in love with me or anything. I know you’re set on Nonon,” Mako said and gestured for her to come over.

“Alright,” Ryūko said hesitantly and held her shirt up. Her eyes widened at how black and blue some parts of her stomach, sides, and back were. “Geez, those girls really did a number on you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mako agreed as she started coating some cuts in disinfectant. Ryūko was surprised to see her not even flinch at that. Mako then began to carefully wrap some bandages around herself. 

“Arlight, your turn!” Mako said excitedly as she turned to face her friend.

Ryūko stared at her hesitantly and flinched and winced when Mako immediately began slathering disinfectant onto the cuts on Ryūko’s face. 

“Ow, ow, why do you put so much?” Ryūko asked.

“Because,” Mako started and placed a bandaid along the right side of Ryūko’s jawline. “It’ll allow the cuts to heal by tomorrow.”

“Woah are you serious?” 

“Yup! This isn’t the weak stuff you could get at the convenience store. Nope, this stuff is straight from the hospital.”

“Wait, so your dad just steals this shit??”

“Nah, he buys it from them.”

Ryūko nodded slightly and blinked when Mako placed another bandaid along her left cheek.

Though it took some time, Mako eventually patched Ryūko up completely. “Man, you work faster than Satsuki,” Ryūko told the other girl and admired how clean and neat Mako’s bandaging skills were compared to her sister’s.

“Satsuki patches you up after every fight?”

“Ever since I was little, yeah.”

“That’s sweet,” Mako said and looked down with a smile. “Also, thanks for saving me.”

“Your wel—wait weren’t you mad at me before for saving you?”

“Not mad. Just surprised”

“...What’re you, bipolar?”

“I don’t know,” Mako said with a chuckle and a genuinely thankful smile. “Seriously, though, thank you. If you want to, you can tell Lady Satsuki what I told you. I doubt it’ll make those girls stop but—”

“What  _ will  _ make them stop?” Ryūko cut her off.

Mako’s smile quickly faded. Her eyes found the ground again. “Nothing.”

“Okay, then why do they even beat you up? Just ‘cause?”

“Kinda...“

“Kinda?”

“Because ‘I have no reason to be so optimistic about everything when I’m so dumb,’” Mako quoted, her fingers in air quotes. 

“What? Now  _ that’s  _ dumb,” Ryūko said and clenched her fist. “Makes me want to punch the hell outta them.”

“You know what, go ahead,” Mako encouraged. 

“Really? Cool. Wait...“

“What’s up?”

“Why don’t you fight back?” Ryūko asked.

Mako’s brows furrowed slightly and she looked like she was about to answer before a knock was heard at the door. 

“You think that’s someone from your family?” Ryūko asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s Matarō,” Mako said and went to open the door.

“So...who is it?” Ryūko called and picked at her nails.

“L-L...“ Mako started before she shut her trap and moved to let Satsuki in. 

“Hello Mankanshoku,” Satsuki said softly and walked inside. She carefully took her shoes off and awkwardly gave Mako a tin of cookies. “I came to make sure you were okay,” She said.

“M-Me?” Was all Mako said as she shakily took the tin. “I-thank you, Lady Satsuki.”

“Any time. Also, not to be rude, but is Ryūko with you?” Satsuki asked. 

“Yes,” Mako said and guided her to the living room.

Ryūko looked up at them and fell back a bit when she saw her sister with Mako. “O-Oh look at the time, I should be going.”

“Not so fast. Why haven’t you answered your phone?” Satsuki asked.

“My phone?” Ryūko asked and patted where her pockets would have been. “I guess I left it at school...“

Satsuki sighed. “Of course you did,” She mumbled. 

“Y-You know,” Ryūko started and stood up slowly. 

“Wait, who treated both of your wounds?” Satsuki asked. 

“I-I did!” Mako said excitedly.

“You did?” Satsuki asked. “Very impressive. How do you wrap the bandages so neatly?” She asked in awe, lifting up Ryūko’s arm to admire Mako’s work.

“Well I—”

“You know!” Ryūko repeated and pulled her arm back. “You two should talk. Alone. I’ll head home,” She said and eyed Mako. 

Mako’s eyes widened a bit.

“Are you sure? I don’t mean to interrupt whatever you two were doing... _ if  _ you two were doing anything, that is.”

“Nothing happened!” Ryūko snapped with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. “I just meant that maybe you two could talk about what happened today.”

“Oh,” Satsuki said. “Very well. Do you have your key?”

“...No...“

Satsuki took her key out and gave it to her sister. “Don’t go to sleep.”

“We’ll see about that. Bye Mako, see you tomorrow. I’ll return your pjs then!” 

“Okay!” Mako called after her. 

Ryūko twirled the keys on her finger and smiled to herself.

Mako slowly turned to look at Satsuki. “C-Come sit.”

“Alright,” Satsuki said and sat where her sister was previously sitting.

Mako sat across from her with her head hung low, doing her best to hide the redness of her cheeks. 

“You know, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want to...“ Satsuki stated with her hands folded neatly on the table. She only said that because she thought Mako was about to cry. 

“What? No, I-I will tell you, I swear!” Mako said a bit too quickly and lifted her head up to show her wide brown eyes. “Um...so...basically...“ Why was it so hard to tell Satsuki the details of the fight but not to Ryūko? Maybe it was because she knew Satsuki would worry, even if they weren’t friends. Ryūko didn’t seem worried per say. She just wanted to take revenge for her sake. 

Satsuki waited patiently.

“I guess the tennis club leader took my joke too seriously and she told her teammates to attack me,” Mako lied and tilted her head slightly. 

Satsuki squinted a tiny bit, noticing how Mako’s eyes totally gave way to her lie. “Oh okay,” Was what she decided to say. If Mako didn’t want to tell her the truth, then that was fine with her. They weren’t exactly friends anyways. She just wanted to see if there was a sane reason for the fight. “Please be careful of what you say next time.”

“Yes, Lady Satsuki,” Mako answered quietly, her eyes going down again.

“Also...“

“A-Also?”

“Do you mind showing me how you apply bandages so neatly?” Satsuki asked. Though both she and Ryūko had adopted their father’s stubbornness and their mother’s pride, she was willing to let both of them go to master this skill...for Ryūko. Plus, after all, Satsuki was a perfectionist.

“Oh! Y-Yeah, any time!” Mako replied and smiled widely.

“Excellent. Sorry for the trouble Ryūko caused.”

“Oh it was nothing, I promise!”

“Very well,” Satsuki said and stood up. “If that’s all you’d like to talk about, I should be heading home. After years of living with her, one learns to not leave Ryūko alone in a place with an oven.”

Mako laughed softly. “Yeah, that sounds just about right. Bye Lady Satsuki.”

“Goodbye Mankanshoku,” Satsuki said and put her shoes on before she left.

Mako fell back with her arms and legs sprawled out so she looked like a starfish. She giggled as her cheeks became rosy. “Thank you, Ryūko.”

-

The next day, Mako cheerfully made her way to Ryūko and Satsuki’s place to wake Ryūko. Once she arrived at the door, she tilted her head slightly at the note tacked up.

“Dear Mankanshoku, Ryūko will be suspended from school for the rest of the week. You will not need to wake her up for the time being. -Satsuki,” Mako read aloud. She plucked the note off of the door and decided she’d still go inside anyways. After finding the spare key hidden behind the door bell, Mako let herself in.

“Ryūko?” Mako called out and closed the door behind her. “Are you awake?”

“You know damn well I ain’t!” Ryūko called from her room. “Can’t you read?”

Mako carefully made her way into Ryūko’s room, to which Ryūko groaned. “So you’re suspended?”

“For three days, yeah,” Ryūko said and rolled over in her bed so her face was in her pillow. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be going to school?”

“Mm nah,” Mako said and dropped her bag besides Ryūko’s. “I’m here to keep you company.”

“What?” Ryūko asked and turned her head to face her, her hair a mess and all.

“I’m here to keep you company,” Mako repeated. 

“Don’t need it.”

“You’re hurt though.”

“So are you.”

“So?”

“Mako,” Ryūko said and sat up, deciding going back to sleep was out of the question if she couldn’t get Mako to leave.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” Ryūko asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Thank you, Ryūko,” Mako repeated. 

“For what? Saving you? You thanked me for that already.”

“No, for letting me have the time alone with Satsuki.”

“Ohh,” Ryūko mumbled. “Don’t mention it.”

“The thing I don’t understand, though, is why?”

“Huh?”

“We never agreed on you helping me get with Satsuki,” Mako said and looked at her.

“Hm...I guess we didn’t,” Ryūko said. 

“So why’re you helping me with that?”

“It’s an even swap,” Ryūko said, thinking up a reason on the spot. “You help me with Nonon, I help you with Satsuki. Deal?”

“Okay, sure,” Mako said and stuck her hand out.

Ryūko looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it. However, she overestimated her own strength and accidentally slammed Mako down on the down stroke. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” She said and threw her blanket off to sit beside her.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Mako said and rubbed her bum. “You’ve got a helluva grip though!” She added with a laugh.

Ryūko soon began to laugh too. She didn’t remember the last time she had had a laugh like this. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy and eventually, it brought joyful tears to her eyes.

“Omg, Ryūko, why’re you crying?” Mako asked. She instantly went to wipe her friend’s eyes even if she knew Ryūko would swat her away. To her surprise, though, Ryūko let her wipe her tears. 

“I ain’t crying,” Ryūko said with a chuckle. “My...eyes were sweating,” She said and playfully shoved Mako away after a moment. “Well, if you’re here to stay, why don’t we play a video game?”

“A video game? I’ve never played one, come to think of it,” Mako said as she scratched her chin. 

“Really? Well we’re going to right that wrong today,” Ryūko said and stood up. “But first, get out of my room,” She said and lightly kicked Mako’s bum. “I gotta change outta this,” She added and gestured to the pajamas Mako had offered her the night before. 

Mako just giggled and exited the room, then deciding to sit on the couch in the living room. She hummed to herself and bounced on the cushions of the couch, eventually laughing at herself for how childish she was acting. 

“Whatcha laughing at?” Ryūko asked as she exited her room in a black sweatshirt, red short shorts and matching black socks. 

“You now!” Mako said as she peeked at her friend. “Why do you look like Mickey Mouse?”

“Huh?!” Ryūko said and raced over to her with her fist raised. “Why I oughtta—” She paused and looked at herself before sighing and slouching next to Mako on the couch. “Oh shut up, Sailor Moon.”

“Hey, you wear this too!” Mako said. It surprised Ryūko how Mako seemed unphased with the fact that she almost just punched the living daylights out of her, so she decided to ask her why she didn’t seem scared.

“Whatever. Also why didn’t you block yourself or whatnot earlier? I almost punched you,” Ryūko said as she began setting up the gaming console.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“And how were you so sure of that?”

“Because I’m hurt?”

“...So?”

“I’m kidding. Because we’re friends,” Mako said with the utmost confidence.

_ Friends.  _ The word just hit Ryūko differently. Why did it though? Maybe, just maybe, because this was the first friend she’d ever had...minus Satsuki because they were sisters. 

“Yeah,” Ryūko said in a quiet voice as she grabbed the controllers. “I guess you’re right.”

“Ha! Mako one, Ryūko zero!” Mako cheered.

Ryūko couldn’t help but laugh at her. She swore she’d laugh more today than in her entire lifetime up until now. 

-

As the day went by, Ryūko and Mako had blazed through nearly ten games once Mako had gotten used to the buttons. In fact, the girls were almost even in skill. 

“Hey, this is a team effort!” Ryūko said as she turned to Mako and nudged her lightly.

“You were too slow! Here I’ll give you my back up sword,” Mako replied and did as she said. She leaned back slightly on the couch and shivered. 

Ryūko glanced at Mako again, having planned to attack her and steal the better weapon from her friend. “Hey are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m just cold,” Mako said. 

Ryūko looked at her again and put her controller down. She started pulling off her sweatshirt. Once it was off, she slapped the controller out of Mako’s hands and pulled her hoodie over her head. “There. Better?”

“What the—you know what, this does actually feel better,” Mako replied and smiled. The sweatshirt was still warm since Ryūko was just wearing it seconds ago. “Thanks.”

“Got ya!” Ryūko exclaimed as she went to steal from Mako in the game.

“Aw, c’mon, that’s not fair!” Mako responded with a pout. 

“There’s no rule against it. Plus, we never made our own rules,” Ryūko said and stuck her tongue out.

“See? They’re in here. I knew it,” Satsuki said as she opened the door to let herself and Nonon in. 

“Knew what?” Ryūko asked and froze up when she saw Nonon walking in.

The older girls paused when they saw the younger girls sitting so closely next to each other, as well as the fact that Mako was wearing Ryūko’s hoodie. The stiffness in the air soon faded as Mako sent herself flying towards Nonon in an open hug.

“Nonon!!” Mako cheered as she clung onto her friend and hugged her as tightly as she could.

“Hey!” Nonon wheezed out and patted Mako’s head to tell her she couldn’t breathe. Mako quickly loosened her grip. “So, I was thinking we should go hang out since I couldn’t talk to you yesterday,” Nonon told her.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Mako said. 

In all honesty, Ryūko was surprised at how Mako didn’t seem to even notice Satsuki standing right next to her. 

“Alrighty. Also, don’t scare me like that ever again!” Nonon pretended to scold as she pinched Mako’s cheek. 

“What do you mean?” Mako asked and blinked.

“You didn’t answer your phone so I thought you skipped school because you were either depressed or hurt that badly.”

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Mako said. “Here, let me go get my bag and then we can head out,” She added and left to retrieve her bag from Ryūko’s room. “Bye Ryūko, thanks for letting me play games with you!” Mako said and waved to Satsuki as her and Nonon left.

“So...you and Mako,” Satsuki started with a sly smile.

“Shut up.”


	4. Bullshit in the Air

“Are you sure you don’t want to change before we go?” Nonon asked Mako as she tossed her school bag into her and her brother’s room. 

“No, I’m gonna. Hold on,” Mako replied as she shut the door and swapped her school clothes for a pair of jeans and Ryūko’s hoodie. She slid the door open and went to put on a pair of sneakers. She then slung a purse over her shoulder. “Alright, let’s go.”

The girls soon started walking to the local coffee shop down the block. “So...how was your day with Matoi?”

“Oh, it was great!”

“Did she try to hurt you?”

“What? No.”

“Okay, good.”

“Why’re you asking?”

“I don’t know, I just know that Matoi has a temper.”

“Everyone does, but she’s no animal,” Mako replied.

“So...you don’t beat up just anyone?” Mako had asked earlier that day.

“Nope. There’s a system,” Ryūko replied as the two contiued to play their video game.

“Okay, what’s the system?”

“Well, I only beat up people that piss me off—”

“That’s not a system!”

“Wait, you didn’t let me finish! I was going to say, I only beat up people who piss me off or people who deserve to be beat up. You know, like the tennis club for bullying you,” Ryūko had explained. 

“It may not seem like it, but Ryūko’s got standards,” Mako stated after recalling the moment.

“Oh? You’re calling her by her first name?” Nonon asked as she looked up at her friend. 

“Yup.”

“Interesting...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mako asked and looked back down at her. 

“Oh nothing,” Nonon said with a sly smile as she and Mako approached the entrance of the coffee shop. The two sat across from each other in a booth.

“Green tea, please,” Nonon ordered.

“Ooooo hot chocolate!” Mako exclaimed. The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yuppers!”

“Why? It’s not even spring, let alone winter.”

“It’s the sweetest thing they’ve got!”

Nonon raised an eyebrow but laughed softly. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds like you alright.” After a couple of minutes, both girls were sipping away at their drinks. 

“Hot, too hot!” Mako cried but swallowed the drink anyway. Nonon swore she could see steam coming out of her ears. “Anyways,” Mako started as if she hadn’t just burnt her mouth seconds ago. “What did you want to talk about?” She asked. 

“Well, two things. First and foremost, are you okay?”

“What do you mean? ‘Course I am!”

“No, I meant mentally...and physically. And I guess I should add that little incident that just happened to,” Nonon spoke with a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah, my mouth’s fine! I mean, it burns like heck, but I’m fine!”

“Whatever you say. What about your mental and physical state?”

“Huh?”

“You know, after the fight from yesterday.”

“Oh,” Mako said and cupped her hands around the mug to warm up her now cold fingers. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Nonon asked softly. “You know, you can tell me anything. We’re best friends, Mako.”

“I know,” Mako said and looked down slightly. How was it that Ryūko knew something about Mako that Nonon, her best friend, didn’t know? “Well...those types of beatings kinda happen all the time,” She mumbled into the lip of her mug.

Nonon choked on her tea. “Come again?!”

“Shh!” Mako urged. “It’s, um, kinda silly, I know but—”

“Mako! How long has this been happening?”

“A month...maybe two?”

“Oh my God!” Nonon whispered, making sure she wasn’t being too loud.

“I know,” Mako said in a disappointed tone. “They started at the very end of my first year.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner? I believed you when you said they were tennis club accidents,” Nonon said softly and looked at her friend with a softened look in her eyes. “Though, I guess I should’ve known something was up. Tennis isn’t a year round sport,” She thought aloud.

“Heh, yeah,” Mako said and scratched the back of her head.

“Well you know what? I’m not gonna let them get away with that, no I won’t!” Nonon declared and banged her fist against the table lightly. 

“W-What’re you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna have the school disband the tennis club, obviously. They’re all suspended for the rest of the week like Matoi, but now I think they should be suspended further. In fact, those pigs should just be expelled!” Nonon declared.

Mako sighed and smiled a small smile. “You’re too much, Nonon.”

“As I always am,” Nonon said and smiled back at her. “Who would I be if I wasn’t?”

“You wouldn’t be my best friend, that’s who,” Mako said with a giggle. 

“That’s true,” Nonon said and glanced at Mako’s, or rather Ryūko’s, hoodie. “Oh, you know what? Now I have three things to talk about.”

“Three?”

“One of them is out of the way now.”

“Okay...so what are the other two things?”

“They’re both about Matoi.”

“Oh?”

“They’re not bad, just...does Matoi still want to learn how to play a guitar?” Nonon asked and looked down slightly. “Do you know?”

“What? Oh yeah, she definitely still wants to learn!” Mako was a bit confused by the question. She’d never heard of Nonon teaching music to other students outside of school. Was she  _ that  _ committed to getting Ryūko to play better? 

“Great. Her being suspended is a bit of a hassle but maybe I can teach her after school during her suspension period at her place. Do you think she’d be fine with that? Would  _ you  _ be fine with that?”

“Yeah, she’d totally be fine with—wait, why’d you ask if I’d be fine with it?”

“Heh, yeah, that brings me to my third thing. Are you—and just tell me straight up, I promise I won’t tell anyone—and Matoi, you know, dating?”

Mako looked at her best friend with big brown eyes. “What??? Me and Ryūko? Dating? Are you crazy?”

“No. Are you?” Nonon asked with a giggle.

“I mean, I’m not saying I’m  _ not _ crazy, but Ryūko and I are definitely not dating!” Mako said and placed her mug down so she could put her hands up. “I swear!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am! What makes you think that anyways?”

“Well, even though it’s only the third day of school, I’ve been told that you’re at her place or you two are at your place fairly often. Plus, you two hung out for basically the whole day today. For God’s sakes, you’re wearing one of her hoodies,” Nonon explained as the embarrassed blush on Mako’s face grew brighter and brighter with every observation.

“How do you know that?”

“Lady Satsuki, of course.”

“Huh?!” Mako asked. “S-She talks about us?”

“All the time. She only told me this stuff though since I’m your bestie. Pretty weird right? Lady Satsuki doesn’t seem like the type to gossip.”

Mako just stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. “Y-Yeah, that  _ is  _ pretty weird...“

“Plus, Lady Satsuki slipped in the fact that she thought Ryūko saved you yesterday  _ because  _ you two were dating.”

Mako choked on her hot chocolate but eventually swallowed the gulp. “Holy crap!”

“Hopefully this stuff stays just between us three, though...maybe four now if Lady Satsuki told her sister,” Nonon said, both her and Mako oblivious to the nosy group of students seated next to them.

-

“Ryūko!! Wake up!” Mako called as she hurdled into her friend’s room.

“Huh?” Ryūko asked and glanced at Mako, half asleep.

“Wake up! I’ve got big news!” Mako repeated and gathered enough courage to slap her so she’d wake up more.

“Ow! Hey, take it easy, it’s freaking seven thirty in the morning!” Ryūko growled and rubbed her cheek. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to hit you back. Now, what’s so fucking important??”

“Nonon and Lady Satsuki thought we were dating!”

“No way!” Ryūko said, fully awake now.

“Mhm! And Nonon wants to teach you how to play guitar after school...here, at your place.”

“F-For real?!” Ryūko asked with wide eyes.

“M-hm!!” Mako said and bounced up and down in her standing position. “I’m starting to think that she likes you too.”

“Geez, that’s a lot to take in after you’ve just woken up, don’t you think?” Ryūko asked and rubbed her head. “Woah, woah, woah, back up. You really think she likes me back?” 

“I think so,” Mako replied and looked up as she thought about her and Nonon’s outing from the afternoon before. “When she asked me if you still wanted to learn how to play, I figured something was up. She never teaches music outside of school. It’s worth finding out for yourself, though, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Ryūko mumbled. “Anyways, going back to the whole ‘Satsuki and Jakuzure thought we were dating shit,’ Satsuki did try to get me to confess that we were dating yesterday during dinner,” She recalled.

“Really?”

“Yup. It just shocks me that both her  _ and  _ Jakuzure thought that.”

“Right? Well, make sure you’re ready for Nonon later, okay? Break a leg!”

“Excuse me??”

“That means good luck...I think, I don’t know,” Mako explained. “Okay, I gotta run or else I’ll be late. Bye!” She called as she ran out.

“Bye...“ Ryūko mumbled as she slid back into her bed, happy that she could go back to sleep. However, she couldn’t sleep right away since all these thoughts were buzzing in her head. Did she and Mako really give off that vibe? “This is fucking ridiculous,” Ryūko told herself before rolling over and closing her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

-

“Ryūko!” This voice was Satsuki’s, not Mako’s. Had she slept the day away? “Hey, can you hear me? Get up or Jakuzure is leaving,” Satsuki scolded and patted her sister on the head.

“What bullshit are you talking about?” Ryūko asked as she began to wake up.

“Didn’t Mankanshoku tell you that Jakuzure was coming over?” Satsuki asked. 

“No...wait! Yes she did!” Ryūko exclaimed and hurriedly pushed her sister out of her room. “Get outttt.” Satsuki only blinked when Ryūko slammed the door in her face. “I apologize for her,” She told Nonon and turned around. “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“Green tea if you have any. If not, water is fine,” Nonon said. As Satsuki got her drink, Nonon raised an eyebrow at Ryūko’s room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...“ Ryūko scolded herself quietly as she started hurriedly getting dressed. She then made her way over to the small mirror in her room and fixed her hair enough so it didn’t look like she was sleeping the whole day. After a few minutes, she went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. Even though she had taken a deep breath just seconds before, she felt like the wind was knocked out of her when her eyes landed on Nonon. This was the first time she’d seen the pink haired girl in something other than their school uniform. 

“Hi,” Nonon said and waved slightly.

“S-Sup,” Ryūko said and moved to lean on her door flame in an attempt to strike a cool pose. Unfortunately, she missed and fell back into her room instead. 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Nonon asked and took a step towards her room as she tried to hold in a laugh.

“I’m good!” Ryūko assured as Satsuki peered into the hallway as well while simultaneously giving Nonon her green tea. “Again, I apologize for her,” Satsuki spoke up.

“It’s okay,” Nonon said with a bit of a chuckle. “Thank you,” She added as she took the drink.

“If you need anything else, tell Ryūko. She should know where most things are in the house. I’ll be going out,” Satsuki explained and slung her purse over her shoulder before heading to the door. 

Nonon nodded and made her way to Ryūko’s room. “Hey, are you sure you’re good?” Nonon asked. “I’m a fucking stupid ass bi—Huh? Yup!” Ryūko chimed as she stood up and tried to smile off the moment and the fact that she was talking to herself. “Okay, well, where would you like me to teach you?” Nonon asked. “The living room is fine.” Ryūko told her. It still amazed Ryūko how much taller she was than Nonon despite being younger than her. As the two got seated on the couch, Ryūko couldn’t help but blush at how close they were to each other. The thing she didn’t expect to see was a similar blush on Nonon’s cheeks...or so she thought she saw. Maybe she was imagining it. Or maybe Mako’s assumptions were correct. 

“Alright, where did we leave off?” Nonon asked after clearing her throat. 

“I’m, uh, not sure,” Ryūko mumbled and played with the loose threads of her ripped jeans. 

Thankfully, Nonon shrugged the question off and reached over to place the guitar in Ryūko’s hands. “Do you mind?” She asked as she gestured to the strap. Ryūko shakily put the strap around her, not that it’d do much anyways. Strap or no strap, she’d still be shaking. 

Much to Ryūko’s joy, Nonon repositioned her hands like last time. However, Nonon held one of her hands for a few extra seconds. “Hm,” She mumbled. “W-What’s the matter?” Ryūko asked. She was beginning to sweat and she only lifted a hand. Hopefully Nonon didn’t notice how clammy her hand was getting. “Your knuckles...they’re scarred,” Nonon observed as she gently ran her thumb over the scars. “I thought you always wore those red brass knuckles.” “Oh, yeah, well, I didn’t have them with me when I fought the tennis team since it was a bit of a spur in the moment type of fight,” Ryūko explained, surprised that she was able to get her whole reasoning out without so much as a stutter.

Nonon nodded and gently placed Ryūko’s hand on the guitar, then patting it. “You know, before I teach you any notes, I just wanna thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving Mako the other day...if you weren’t there, she could’ve been banged up more than she already was...“

Ryūko’s eyes shimmered slightly. “Oh, don’t mention it.”

“You know, I thought you were just a bully, just like the tennis team,” Nonon started. “But...I guess you aren’t. You’re far from it.”

Ryūko opened her mouth to answer her, but soon closed it and just nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. 

“Alright!” Nonon said, snapping herself and Ryūko out of the serious tone of the room with a clap. “Let me teach you a couple of notes.”

Ryūko was sure that learning how to play a guitar was going to feel more like a chore, what with how committed to music Nonon was. However, she was gladly mistaken. Nonon surprisingly made the process fun and as time passed, Ryūko's chances with the girl of her dreams seemed to be getting better and better.

-

Nonon’s lesson was nearing three hours, Ryūko had noticed. Despite having spent such a long time with her, she was sure she’d still be a bumbling mess around her.

“No, not like that,” Nonon said and picked up Ryūko’s finger, then placing it on the correct string. “Like  _ that _ .”

“Having fun you two?” Satsuki asked as she came back into the house.

“Yup, tons,” Ryūko said a bit too quickly. “You were out for a long time, don’t you think?”

“Yes I was,” Satsuki agreed. “So, is my sister one of your astounding musical prodigies yet?” She joked to Nonon.

“Not even close,” Nonon said, causing Ryūko to blush out of embarrassment. “Sorry,” Ryūko apologized. “But!” Nonon continued. “Don’t apologize just yet. You’re a bit of a fast learner and are doing much better than any of my other students,” Nonon complimented. “And it’s only your second day! This is marvelous!” Ryūko looked at her with wide eyes before laughing again. “Thanks?” “Your welcome. Well, I guess I should get home before the sun goes down,” Nonon stated and started packing up the guitar. “I’ll see you tomorrow, got it Matoi?” Nonon asked before she left. “Yeah,” Ryūko said and sighed a bit once Nonon was out of the door. 

“So...you were out for nearly three hours and you don’t have any food with you?” Ryūko asked and slung an arm around the back of the couch. 

“I had matters to attend to,” Satsuki told her. “Also, I didn’t have any leftovers to bring home.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait, you went out to eat? With who? Did you go on a date??” Ryūko rambled and followed Satsuki with her eyes.

“You’ll see,” Satsuki told her and left to go change.

“Oi!” Ryūko called and sat on her knees. “Don’t ‘you’ll see’ me!”

“Watch me,” Satsuki said before shutting her room door.

Ryūko huffed and laid down on the couch. “Hmph...I’m fucking seventeen and she’s still treating me like I’m five,” She grumbled to herself. 

“You know, I’m not telling you what I was doing because one, I want it to be a surprise, and two, I’m sparing you some agony,” Satsuki explained as she entered the kitchen. 

“Why? Do you really think I’d get annoyed with your boyfriend or girlfriend?” Ryūko asked and went to join her sister in the kitchen with a smug look on her face.

Satsuki sighed and closed her eyes. “Ryūko, I wasn’t on a date with anyone. Even then, I still believe I’ve said too much.”

“More like you said too little,” Ryūko shot back and leaned against the countertop as she watched her sister cook. “So who’s the lucky guy or lady?”

“Ryūko,” Satsuki said in a low and serious tone.

“Okay, okay, you weren’t on a date. So who’d you have dinner with?”

“...You know I don’t like hiding anything from you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Ryūko said and put her hands on her hips. “Also, not enough to tell me what you’re hiding right now.”

“Alright, alright,” Satsuki said after turning around and catching her sister’s puppies eyes. “Just brace yourself, okay? The truth is, Nui’s come to town,” Satsuki admitted after letting out an annoyed sigh. 

“...What?”

“Nui’s come to town.” Satsuki repeated with a crack in her voice.

“Okay, you’ve gotta be playing with me. Who were you really eating dinner with?”

“Nui,” Satsuki repeated.

“Great,” Ryūko said and stomped her foot down. “What does that bitch want? She already stole the affection of our mom. What else is there to take?”

Satsuki didn’t answer. 

“Satsuki? Hello?”

“Ryūko,” Satsuki started as she placed Ryūko’s dinner on her plate, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking since Ryūko couldn’t see them anyways. She wanted to tell her sister she didn’t wish to speak about the issue at hand, but she figured she should tell her Nui’s intentions now or she’d never tell her. She set Ryūko’s dinner down on the counter next to her and turned to face her sister. “Come sit with me.”

Ryūko glanced at her meal but wordlessly followed her sister to the couch.

“Look, you know I love you right?” Things were about to get real bad, real fast.

“Uh yeah?” Ryūko mumbled, knowing she was about to say something extremely serious if she started with that line.

“I-I would never tell you to change anything about you...but—”

“But?”

“But, can you please, please,  _ please _ , take control of your anger issues?”

“Satsuki, you know I’ve been trying to ever since my fight with Nui. We tried every therapist in Japan and none of them have helped me in the slightest—”

“Ryūko, Nui is coming back so she can do the same thing she did back then: rile you up to the point where you can’t control your anger.”

“Okay so...?”

“If you lose control like last time, our mother and father will send you to a boarding school all the way on the other side of the world so they can get rid of you for good,” Satsuki explained with a bit of anger in her voice.

“J-Just like back then...“

“Yes, except there’s no way to stop them this time. Father has crawled back to mother like the filthy slob he is so if you lose your temper like you did before, you’re leaving...you’re leaving me,” Satsuki said with another voice crack.

Ryūko’s eyes widened slightly. “What kind of childish game are those old geezers even playing at?” She asked. “Why now?”

“I-I don’t know,” Satsuki admitted. “Nui didn’t give a serious motive for this plan of theirs, but now that you know, can you please control yourself?” She asked.

Ryūko just nodded and clenched her fist. “I will. I’ll try harder, okay? I’m not letting our crackhead parents separate us,” She said and looked up at her sister. To her surprise, Ryūko caught a tear in the corner of her sister’s eye. She moved forward and wiped it away before giving her sister a comforting hug. 

This was probably the second time she’d seen her sister cry. The only other time she’d seen Satsuki cry was when Ryūko was going to be shipped off to a boarding school, just like Satsuki had mentioned earlier, except when they were younger. Of course, that was right after Nui and Ryūko’s last fight from when they were younger. It made Satsuki sick when her and Ryūko’s mother seemingly favored Nui over her own daughter without batting an eye. The very thought of being separated from her sister tore Satsuki to pieces because, admittedly, Ryūko was probably her only weakness since she was the only family member she loved. Additionally, she knew that Ryūko loved her back.

“I’m not l-letting her take you away,” Satsuki said through a sniffle.

“I know, Sats,” Ryūko told her sister. “I’m gonna need some help to pull this off, though, you know that right?”

“I do,” Satsuki replied and wiped her eye with the back of her hand. Upon hearing her sister’s stomach rumble, she gently pushed her off and told her to eat.

After Ryūko was done eating, her and Satsuki curled up on the couch in silence. Neither one of them ever got up to leave the other, so they ended up falling asleep there with the TV on.

-

Today was the day Ryūko dreaded most. It was the day her suspension was up and also the day she’d have to face Nui at school. The last time the two were together, Nui lost an eye. However, that didn’t stop her from becoming a model. In fact, she was probably prettier than most of the other girls. It made Ryūko sick, or rather angry to the point where she’d actually consider murder. Even so, Ryūko used her extra day at home to think about how she would act around Nui and how she would try to calm herself down if anything happened.

“Ryūko?” Mako asked as she poked her friend. “Hey, are you okay? Nonon told me she thinks something’s on your mind. She said that you seemed distracted during her last lesson.”

“Hm? Nah I’m fine,” Ryūko lied and sat up, her shoulders tense.

“Oh okay. Heyyyyy, did you know supermodel Nui Harime goes to our school now?” Mako asked. “She’s got all the boys drooling over her and—”

“Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a favor to ask you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Okay, first of all, don’t mention that bitch’s name in my room, let alone my  _ house _ and second of all, if you see me get angry, steer me clear of Nui.”

“Huh? Do you two know each other?”

“Yup. She’s my cousin. Or, in other words, my mom’s favorite kid.”


	5. A Day of Reckoning and Realization

“Wait, how does that work? If she’s your cousin, then how is she your mom’s favorite child? Wouldn’t that be either you or Lady Satsuki?” Mako asked with wide eyes. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe you got me to say that,” Ryūko complained and slid out of her bed. “Also, I said that because Nui’s lived in the same place as me ever since we were born. My mom would always refer to that wench as my sister.”

“Woah, hold on, why do you hate her? Also you’d think Lady Satsuki would’ve mentioned that to everyone at school...I guess  _ that’s  _ why those two are always together, huh?” Mako rambled. 

“Heh, poor Satsuki,” Ryūko said, purposely ignoring Mako’s question so she didn’t have to explain herself.

“So did you guys grow apart because she became a model and you’re jealous? Is that why you hate her?”

“What? No, I’m not jealous of her. But I guess I can agree with the fact that we ‘grew apart’ because she became a model.” Ryūko lightly pushed Mako out of her room. “Now wait there. I’m gonna go change.”

Mako stood at the door and hummed to herself. After a few minutes, Ryūko popped her door open, causing Mako to jump.

“Sorry,” Ryūko said with a chuckle. She moved past Mako and went to brush her teeth. 

Mako watched her and went to wait on her couch. “Ryūko!” She called. Ryūko popped out of the bathroom with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. “Hm?” “You never answered my question,” Mako pointed out. “What question?” Ryūko asked after spitting out some toothpaste into the sink. “The one about why you hate Nui,” Mako recalled. Ryūko made an annoyed face and went to clean herself before she grabbed her bag and met Mako on the couch. “She’s...fake,” Was what Ryūko decided to say.

“Huh?” 

“She’s got a bubbly personality for the public, a bratty side and a manipulative side, aka her true colors,” Ryūko explained. “Plus she didn’t directly do so, but she made Satsuki cry when we were kids and my mom likes Nui more than the both of us,” She added bitterly.

“Lady Satsuki crying? I thought she wasn’t born with tear ducts,” Mako said.

Ryūko just sighed and stood up. “Let’s go,” She said.

“I guess it wouldn’t help to add that she’s in our class, would it?” Mako spoke up after a couple of minutes. 

Ryūko froze and turned her head to face Mako. “What?!”

“I take that as a yes.”

“God fucking dammit,” Ryūko grumbled.

“If it makes you feel any better, Lady Satsuki tried to get her switched to a different class, but Nui insisted on staying where she was so she could ‘make friends,’” Mako explained.

“That bitch!” Ryūko growled. “Wait, you’re calling her by her first name?”

“Mhm. Everyone is. She said that everyone is her friend.”

“Typical.”

“Huh?”

“She’s putting up that act of hers again. Just wait till she and I meet. I bet she’s going to try to get me annoyed enough to punch her like she always does. But I can’t because I told Satsuki I’d behave myself,” Ryūko said with a huff.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you stay calm!” Mako exclaimed. “Just pretend it’s you and me and  _ only  _ you and me whenever she tries to annoy you, okay?”

“Whatever you say.”

The second the girls entered the school grounds, everyone’s eyes landed on them. “Well, what’re you looking at?!” Ryūko threatened. 

“Aw, they walked to school together,” One person whispered. 

“How cute!” Another student squealed. 

“Who would’ve thought the Red Rebel and Coconut Head clicked?” The student next to them asked.

“Huh?” Ryūko asked and quickened her pace slightly so she and Mako were inside of the school. However, once they were inside, the situation only got worse. Once they passed the doors, there were double, maybe even triple, the pair of eyes on them. 

“Mako, what the hell’s going on?” Ryūko whispered to her friend. 

“Did I forget to tell you that people think we’re dating?” Mako asked her with an embarrassed blush. 

“People think that we’re—” Ryūko started before she cut herself odd, grabbed Mako’s hand and rushed into the nearest janitor’s closet with her. She shut the door and clicked the light on. “Why does the whole school think that?! Wasn’t it just Satsuki and Jakuzure?”

“I-I don’t know, don’t ask me!” Mako peeped. 

“Do you think either of them spread this shit around?” 

“I don’t think so. Nonon doesn’t gossip. Either way, neither of them seem to be the gossiping type.”

Ryūko sighed annoyingly and face palmed. “Ugh, this completely breaks my chances with Jakuzure.”

“No it doesn’t. She knows we’re not dating. I told her,” Mako assured her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Just relax. Everything will work itself out.” She offered her a small smile. 

Ryūko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. Maybe I can find out who started this crap if I pull out these bad boys,” She said and pulled out her red brass knuckles. 

“H-Hey, I said to relax!” Mako said and gently pushed Ryūko’s weapons down. 

“This is relaxing to me.”

“Ryūko, that’s not go—” Mako cut herself off as she tripped on a mop and fell forward. She turned, trying to have the wall catch her, but she missed and ended up falling back first against Ryūko. Since Ryūko didn’t close the door all the way, she and Mako came tumbling out of the closet. During the fall, Ryūko managed to hold Mako’s head protectively with one hand while her other arm wrapped around the girl’s waist so she’d end up falling on her rather than the floor. Ryūko met the floor with a hard thud, the impact hurting more than she thought it would since Mako’s added weight made the fall heavier. 

“Ow...“ Ryūko winced and slowly let go of Mako, who was silently blushing. “Are you okay, Mako?” She asked. Her eyes had been closed during the fall, so after asking the question, she popped one eye open to look at the other girl.

“Mhm,” Mako said. “I’m sorry,” She added. 

“It wasn’t your fault, you just tripped—”

“No, I mean I’m sorry about  _ this _ ,” Mako said and subtly gestured to the crowd that was now surrounding them and gawking at the two.

“So, what were you two getting up to in there?” Nui asked with her eyes wide and her fingertip pressed up against her lips. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Everyone go to class,” Satsuki said as she made her way to the three of them. 

“Nui?! Satsuki!” Ryūko said but only looked up at her sister, who was upside down in her view since she was still laying on her back.

“Not dating, are you two, hm?” Nui taunted with a coy smile. She was finally able to be herself since the crowd had dispersed.

“No, no, no, this isn’t what it looks like!” Ryūko said as she rolled over so she could see them properly. Mako effortlessly slid off of her.

“Uh-huh. You really had the whole school fooled. Me too...for a second, at least,” Nui continued and crossed her arms as she glanced up at Satsuki. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, if that’s why you lied to everyone. Right, Satsuki?” She continued. 

“We didn’t lie,” Mako insisted. “I-I don’t lie.”

“I hate to say this, Mankanshoku, but I know for a fact that  _ that _ was a lie. Now then, if you two are done with whatever you were doing and neither of you are hurt, please head to class,” Satsuki said as she looked down at the younger girls and ignored Nui’s last comment. “Nui, the same goes for you. I will do the same.”

“Wait how did you even know about this dating rumor? You just got here!” Ryūko snapped.

“Some guys were talking about it a couple of days ago,” Nui said with a shrug. 

“That’s enough, you two!” Satsuki scolded. “Now, go to class.” She’d be damned if she let those two break into a fight right before her eyes.

As Satsuki left, Ryūko watched her in silence while Mako packed up her and Ryūko’s bags before handing Ryūko hers. “H-Here.”

“Nui Harime,” Ryūko grumbled as she took the bag and stood up. After a moment, she stuck her hand out so Mako could get up. “Welcome to Honnōji Academy,” She said through a tight lipped smile.

“Happy to be here! Also, long time no see!” Nui chimed. “Hi Mako! This is my cousin Ryūko! But clearly, you two know each other,” She added with a giggle.

“I guess you started this shit, huh?” Ryūko asked her.

“I may or may not have. My badddd,” Nui sang and put her finger tip on her lip again, pretending to be sorry. “I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“Screw off, bitch. Mako,” Ryūko said and looked down at her friend...or rather, her soon to be ex-friend. “We should stop hanging out and being near each other. Maybe then, people will drop this rumor,” She said in a serious tone before heading to class. The choice to drop her friendship with Mako stung like a bitch, but if that’s what she had to do to get what she wanted, then that’s what she had to do. It’s not like she was actually enjoying having a friend for once...or was she? Whether she was or was not, it was too late. She made her decision.

Now, Mako was left staring at Ryūko’s backside in stunned silence. Did she just unfriend her?

“Tough love, am I right?” Nui asked and nudged a paling Mako.

-

Though she had missed nearly half an hour of first period, Mako did eventually show up. To her surprise, she didn’t see Ryūko in her seat. She did, however, assume that Ryūko had just left the classroom since there were only a few toothpicks on the floor below her desk. She also noticed that Nui was not in the room either. Uh oh.

Mako immediately got out of her seat and sped out of the classroom without a word. “Ryūko? Ryūko? Ryūko!!!!” She called out into the hallways. Behind her, she could hear their teacher threatening to give her detention but she completely ignored him. Finding Ryūko was her number one priority right now. Her head whipped to the right when she suddenly saw a girl being flung out of the bathroom. She immediately recognized the girl and rushed over.

“N-Nui?” She said as she made her way to her.

“You little—I mean! Ahh! Help! Mankanshoku, please help me!” Nui pleaded and made a puppy face. “Your girlfriend’s bullying me!”

“Shut up, you piece of shit!” Ryūko roared and burst out of the bathroom, a red brass knuckle gripped tightly in each hand. “She ain’t my girlfriend and she ain’t my friend anymore because you just  _ had  _ to ruin that too, didn’t ya?!” 

“Ryūko, stop! She’s baiting you remember?” Mako said. 

“Why’re you here? You know what? I don’t care! Get outta here. We’re done remember? You weren’t my girlfriend before, and now, like I said before, you ain’t my friend!” Ryūko spat and raised her fist to punch Nui. “And it’s all this bitch’s fault!”

“Ryūko!!!” Mako cried and clung onto Ryūko despite the harsh words she just told her. 

“Get off!” Ryūko growled.

“Omg, thank you Mankanshoku!” Nui said with a bit of a sinister giggle. Either way, Ryūko would be seen as the bad guy and Nui would be seen as the victim. That was all she wanted anyways. 

“You, shut it!” Ryūko told Nui.

Nui just stuck her tongue out.

Ryūko growled again but winced when she felt Mako hugging her so tightly, she could barely breathe.

“Ryūko, even if we aren’t friends anymore, I’m still going to do what you told me to do!” Mako insisted and kept her grip on Ryūko. “If it’s not for you, then it’s for me. Actually, make that me  _ and  _ Satsuki!”

“She’s barely been here a day and she’s already crossed the line,” Ryūko explained. “How could I  _ not  _ pound her face in right now?”

“Well, shouldn’t you listen to what Satsuki told you to do? Nui made her cry, remember?” Mako recalled. “You told me so this morning!”

Ryūko’s eyes widened slightly as she remembered both instances of Satsuki crying. She began to remember that this is exactly what Nui wanted and that if she continued doing what she was doing, her and Satsuki would be separated for real this time.

“So I’m assuming something really bad’s gonna happen if you tussle with her!” Mako said. She took Ryūko’s silence as a sign that she was calming down. “Also...also I’m gonna keep listening to you and helping you because to me, you’ll always be my friend. And I’m sorry I messed up,” She said quietly, her head buried into Ryūko’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She repeated and slowly loosened her grip on Ryūko.

“Okay, what the hell is even going on?” Nui asked flatly. 

Ryūko ignored Nui and brought her arms down, then dropping her red brass knuckles at her sides. “It’s okay,” Ryūko said softly and skillfully moved off of Nui so she and Mako could have their moment. “You shouldn’t even be sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Nui took this as her sign to escape, managing to let out a cackle as she left. 

“Hold it right there!” Satsuki declared.

Nui smirked and went to move around Satsuki, only to be blocked by Nonon, and then by the rest of the student council. Now, she was cowering.

“Since you’re new here,” Satsuki started. “I’ll let you off with a warning. However, if I see you meddling with my sister or anyone else like that again, I  _ will  _ have you expelled and shipped back to  _ my  _ mother,” She threatened. “Do I make myself clear?”

“C-Crystal...“ Nui whimpered out. 

Satsuki ordered Nonon and the other members of the student council to move over so Nui could leave. 

“What was that all about?” Nonon asked. 

“She either pissed off Ryūko or it’s probably her medication,” Satsuki lied. “If she takes the wrong dosage, sometimes she takes on a whole new personality,” She explained. “That could’ve caused her to anger Ryūko.”

“Oh...okay,” Nonon said, unconvinced. “What do we do about them?” Nonon asked quietly and gestured to Mako and Ryūko.

“Let them be. We,” Satsuki said and pointed to herself and Nonon. “Need to apologize to them later, though. Understood?”

“For what?”

“For starting this whole mess and having it expand into this,” Satsuki said.

“Fine, m’lady,” Nonon said. 

Satsuki glanced at Nonon and then at the younger girls. She then turned on her heel and left them alone as she and her crowd went back to their class. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted back there,” Ryūko apologized. She and Mako were now fully embracing each other. “I mean, you’re the first friend I’ve ever had so...I wasn’t used to  _ that  _ happening. I thought it’d be better to break things off in order to get both of our crushes. I guess, now that I think about it, that was kinda stupid because friends or not, we’d have to talk to each other to get that to happen, so we might as well be friends, right?”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Mako started and sniffled. “That type of stuff doesn’t happen all the time. Or at all actually. Also I agree with your reasoning,” She finished with a giggle. 

“I assumed so but, y’know, I wasn’t so sure,” Ryūko replied with a small chuckle. She went to push Mako off a bit to wipe her eyes but found Mako’s hold to tighten again.

“I wanna stay here,” Mako told her. “Listening to your heart beat is nice,” She said softly.

“Okay,” Ryūko responded and gently rubbed the back of Mako’s head with a soft smile. She let out a relieved sigh. Of course she almost messed up her first and real friendship. It hadn’t even been a month and she almost lost it. Ryūko then decided right then and there that she wouldn’t let something this stupid happen again.

-

The rest of the day went by at a snail’s pace. Nui didn’t dare come near Ryūko or Mako, though it was only out of the fear that Satsuki would pop out at any second and out her. 

Coincidentally, the mess that started in first period ended up going until the end of second period, causing Ryūko and Mako to miss lunch since they had stayed in each other’s arms for that long. So, considering how emotionally heavy the day had been already, both girls agreed to skip the last two periods of the day in order to eat lunch on the roof.

“Don’t you think people are going to get the wrong idea since we’re both not in class?” Mako asked as she pulled her lunch out. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Ryūko agreed as she started eating her own lunch. “I’ll just threaten the school body as a whole. That’ll get them to shut up,” She explained with her mouth half full. “Plus, isn’t it normal for friends to eat lunch together?”

Mako nodded in agreement and giggled. 

“You know, while we’ve got the time, why don’t we think of a way to get you alone with Satsuki for a while?” Ryūko suggested.

“Huh? Oh right, yeah, we could do that,” Mako said a bit halfheartedly. Why didn’t she get all excited like she usually did? 

“Hm...Satsuki’s usually busy with the student council. Why don’t you try to join that?” Ryūko asked.

“The student council? They’re, like, the top dogs of the school.”

“I think you’d be able to slide yourself in there. Jakuzure joined, didn’t she?”

“She did?”

“Yeah? Did she not tell you?”

“Nope,” Mako said and furrowed her brows.

“Oh. I bet she was going to tell you eventually. I think she just joined yesterday.”

Mako nodded and looked over at Ryūko, catching her drooling over some part of her lunch. She giggled and got some of the beef in between her chopsticks. She then lifted them up to Ryūko’s mouth. “Say ‘ahh.’”

“What? Isn’t that your food though?”

“Well, yeah, but you can have some if you want. Don’t act like I didn’t see you drooling over it earlier,” Mako said. “Now open up!” She exclaimed.

Ryūko shrugged and opened her mouth as Mako fed her. 

“What the hell? She just fed your sister. Are you  _ sure  _ they aren’t dating?” Nonon asked as she put her binoculars down. 

“I’m sure,” Satsuki said and took the binoculars from her. “Now stop spying on your best friend and my sister.”

“You’re spying with me.”

“I am not. I’m simply...watching over my sister. Protectively, of course,” Satsuki replied with a bit of a huff. “Besides, I have to keep her in check so she doesn’t go crazy on Nui again.”

“Didn’t you say that Nui might’ve pissed her off?”

“Yes, I did.”

“So wouldn’t it be reasonable for Ryūko to go bananas on Nui?”

“I suppose so. However, I also did point out that her medication would have also done something to her.” 

“Whatever. Anyways, what’s so special about Nui anyways? Like, why do you guys hangout all the time when you’re at school? I mean, I get that she’s a model and all but at least I got both of my eyes,” Nonon remarked.

Satsuki let out a light laugh. “Well, if you must know, Nui is Ryūko and I’s cousin and is only here to rile Ryūko up.”

“Huh?”

“Those two never got along, even as children. The two constantly fought and it was usually over the stupidest things. One day, though, when they were five and I was six, they got into a catastrophic fight. They ended up tearing apart nearly three rooms. To this day, I still don’t know what caused the fight, but I do know that it made Ryūko angry enough to permanently damage Nui’s eye.”

“Are you telling me Nui lost her eye in a fight with Matoi and not after her cat scratched it out after she forgot to feed it?”

“Yes. She’s allergic to cats. As I was saying, after the fight, mother got so mad she was going to send Ryūko to a boarding school far, far away so she wouldn’t fight Nui anymore.”

“Huh? Isn’t Matoi her daughter??”

“Yes but mother always liked Nui more than Ryūko. Her order of favorite children in the house was always, Nui, me then Ryūko,” Satsuki said bitterly. “It was because Nui was more of a suck up to mother and more of a girl than Ryūko, I suppose. Anyways, she was a signature away from sending Ryūko off to some awful place when my father stepped in. Afterwards, she and my father split, leaving Ryūko and I both in his care. It was the first time I’d ever cried too. Not because my parents broke apart, but because I was this close to losing Ryūko,” She recalled. 

“Um...not to be  _ that  _ person, but if your father divorced your mother, then why did he get back with her?”

Satsuki sighed. “He, too, got sick of Ryūko.” She didn’t care to explain any further. “That’s why Ryūko’s under my care instead of theirs. If we were still with our parents, Ryūko would’ve been in a boarding school a long time ago.”

“Geez,” Nonon mumbled and scratched her head, “You wouldn’t get that kind of story just from looking at you...or Matoi either. Matoi’s got fans at this school for being the way she is and the fact that her own parents aren’t fans of hers is mind blowing.”

“I guess it is,” Satsuki said. She waited a moment before she took a peek through the binoculars. “Oh my.”

“What? Let me see!” Nonon asked and took the binoculars from her. She pointed them at Ryūko and Mako and let her jaw drop. “Holy shit!”

There, on the rooftop, were Ryūko and Mako kissing. 

“I hope nobody saw that,” Mako said bashfully after they broke apart. 

“Yeah, me neither,” Ryūko replied and looked up at the sky. “No one’s going to believe that I was teaching you how to french kiss,” She added with a laugh. There was a visible cocky smile on her face.

“Yeah, especially if they see that kind of look on your face,” Mako said with a pout and sent a light punch to Ryūko’s arm. 

“I can’t help it,” Ryūko said and laughed again. “Was that your first kiss or something?”

“Um yeah.”

“Woah, wait, really?” Ryūko asked and looked at her.

“Yup,” Mako said, the blush still on her cheeks.

“Holy crap, why didn’t you tell me? Didn’t you want Satsuki to take care of that?” Ryūko tried saying through a laugh.

Mako gasped and lightly shoved Ryūko. “Stop ittttt.” 

“Hey, careful! We’re on a freaking roof!” Ryūko said but still laughed. 

“Then stop laughing at my first kiss,” Mako said and puffed her cheeks up a bit.

“Fine, I will. If it makes you feel any better, it wasn’t that bad. I kinda liked it,” Ryūko admitted.

“You did?” Mako asked, feeling overjoyed by the comment. Wait,  _ why  _ did she feel like that? They were just friends. Plus, she liked Satsuki.

“Mhm. You kiss better than some of my exes,” Ryūko complimented and looked up at the sky again.

“Exes?” Mako asked.

“Mhm. A lot of bad guys...and girls,” Ryūko recalled. “Come to think of it, I guess I was kind of a flirt.”

“Omg, Ryūko!” Mako said and playfully shoved her friend. “So why Nonon?”

“Hm?” 

“Why do you like her?”

That was a good question. Why  _ did  _ she like her? “I don’t know what it is, but there’s just something about her that gets my heart beating faster,” Ryūko described and blushed lightly. “It’s...I really don’t know what it is. I know for a fact, though, that it’s not just because she’s pretty.” She paused as she began to think harder. “I think I like how determined she can get,” She explained. “And how hardworking she is. Plus, she’s different compared to my other crushes.”

“Awww, that’s sweet,” Mako said.

“What about you? What do you like about my sister?”

“Well, she’s also really pretty but I like how bossy she is and that icy cold stare of hers...it melts my heart,” Mako explained.

“That’s weird.”

“Heyyyyy.”

“I meant the fact that her icy stare melts your heart. Wouldn’t it freeze it?” Ryūko asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, you get what I meant!” Mako said and picked up another piece of her meal. She shoved it in her mouth and glanced at Ryūko, seeing she barely ate her lunch. “You know,” Mako started, trying to change the subject. “You gotta eat, Ryūko,” She said and grabbed her friend’s chopsticks. She then started to feed Ryūko.

“Hey, stop that, I can feed myself,” Ryūko said and crossed her arms.

“Say ‘ahh,’” Mako said nonetheless. 

Ryūko was looking away from her for what seemed like forever before she finally gave in and turned, allowing Mako to feed her as a light blush spread across her face.

“Atta girl,” Mako cooed as she continued feeding Ryūko. “You like when I feed you, don’t you?”

“No,” Ryūko lied, her mouth full. 

“You do toooooo! Look at that blush!” Mako sang as she poked Ryūko’s cheek. 

“Whatever,” Ryūko mumbled but smiled slightly nonetheless.

-

“So...what did you want to talk to us about?” Ryūko asked as she nibbled away at the huge chocolate chip cookie Satsuki had bought her at the coffee shop. 

“We wanted to formally apologize for assuming you two were dating in the first place,” Satsuki said.

Ryūko glanced at Mako, who was also munching away on a similar sized cookie, though hers was a sugar cookie. “We are dating though.”

“Huh?” Satsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?!” Nonon asked with wide eyes.

“S-Since when?!” Mako asked with a bright red face.

“I’m kidding!” Ryūko exclaimed and laughed. “Your faces were priceless!”

“Very funny, Matoi,” Nonon said and crossed her arms a bit as a small but visible blush creeped up on her face. “Phew, “ She thought to herself.

“Ryūko, we’re trying to apologize to you,” Satsuki stated.

“I know, I know. I accept your apology,” Ryūko said. “Mako?”

Mako, who had chomped down half of her cookie by now, nodded in agreement.

Satsuki lightly nudged Nonon and nodded towards the younger girls. “Alright, alright. We’re sorry,” Nonon mumbled.

“I accept your apology!” Ryūko said a bit too quickly. Mako slapped her arm, telling her to dial it back a bit. “I mean! We also accept your apology, Jakuzure,” Ryūko murmured.

“A-Actually, you can call me Nonon...if you want,” Nonon told her and pulled her hat down slightly to try to hide her blush.

Mako made a sort of approving sound as she ate and nudged Ryūko with her elbow. “I know, I can see her too, you know,” Ryūko whispered. She cleared her throat and nodded slightly. “Alright, Nonon. You can call me Ryūko too.”

Nonon just nodded as Satsuki watched the two of them interact. She decided she’d talk to Ryūko about it when they got home.

-

As Satsuki opened the door to her and Ryūko’s apartment, she eyed her sister’s red face. “So...what was that all about?”

“What do you mean? You guys just apologized to us. That’s it,” Ryūko mumbled quietly as she laid on the couch and blushed again. “We’re calling each other by name,” She quietly repeated to herself. 

Satsuki chuckled slightly. She sat by Ryūko’s feet and poked her side to snap her sister out of her trance. “Do you like Nonon, Ryūko?”

“Stop!” Ryūko exclaimed and started laughing since she was ticklish. “Eh what?” She asked.

“Do you like Nonon?” Satsuki repeated.

“No...“

“Oh, don’t lie to me, Ryūko. I know that look on your face. You’ve got a crush on her, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Ryūko finally admitted and sat up with a wide smile.

“Well why didn’t you just tell me that? Then Nonon and I wouldn’t have assumed you and Mako were dating,” Satsuki said and rubbed her sister’s head lovingly.

“Wait...you call her by name too?” Ryūko asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Did she just let me call her by name because you were allowed to?”

“I don’t think so. I believe she likes you too,” Satsuki assured.

“Y-You do?” Ryūko asked. “Because Mako told me the same thing.”

Satsuki chuckled softly. “Don’t tell her I told you this, but her eyes light up just a little more whenever she talks about you.”

Ryūko gasped. “She talks about me?”

“Yup. It’s mostly about how well your guitar lessons are going but it’s still something,” Satsuki admitted.

Ryūko nodded a bit, having not heard that last sentence. “Nonon talks about me...“ She quietly repeated to herself.

Though Satsuki could hear her, she didn’t bother stopping her. She just sat there and continued to rub her sister’s head. Admittedly, she always enjoyed hearing about Ryūko’s crushes, even if they all ended in a fight after they coupled up. It always made Ryūko super happy, which in turn made her happy. Plus, she knew Nonon personally so she had a feeling that her and Nonon would actually click.

Additionally, it’s not like Satsuki had ever had a crush before. She’s never liked anyone like Ryūko has. She always thought she was weird for not ever having had a crush before and after admitting that to Ryūko, her sister assured her that it wasn’t weird and that it was okay.

However, after having that little discussion with Ryūko, she now realized that she began to feel that sort of way towards Nonon...or at least she thought she did. She enjoyed Nonon’s presence much more than anyone else, minus Ryūko. But, for the sake of her sister, she’d keep that path unexplored. Even if Ryūko didn’t like her like that, she still thought that exploring her feelings was too dangerous to do since she had never done it before. 

“Sats?” Ryūko asked and lightly kicked her sister. “You okay? I’ve been calling your name for a minute now,”

“Hm? Yes, I’m okay,” Satsuki assured and smiled softly.

“Mako just texted me and asked if we’d want to come over to her house and have dinner with her, her family, and Ja—Nonon,” Ryūko explained.

“Dinner? Well, I guess we could,” Satsuki said and scratched her chin a bit. 

“Great, let’s go!” Ryūko exclaimed and took her sister’s hand. She then rushed out of the apartment.

As she was dragged by Ryūko, Satsuki did her best to push any and all thoughts of Nonon out of her head so she could enjoy the meal they were about to have. Why was it hard to do so? No, she couldn’t like Nonon like  _ that.  _ It was impossible. How did she even catch this so-called crush in the first place? Maybe she had to distance herself from Nonon... 

“We’re here,” Ryūko said and gently tugged on her sister’s sleeve. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Satsuki told her as Mrs. Mankanshoku let both girls in. However, upon entering the house and seeing Nonon at the table, Satsuki felt butterflies in her stomach. Crap. It was official. She  _ did  _ have a crush on Nonon. “And I can’t pursue it,” Satsuki thought to herself as she watched Ryūko walk in front of her and instantly steal Nonon’s gaze. 


	6. The Shivering Truth

As everyone sat at the table, Ryūko ended up sitting in between Satsuki and Nonon. Though Satsuki had willingly let her sister sit next to Nonon, the choice made her feel uneasy. Nonetheless, Satsuki ate with everyone but decided to keep silent.

“So you’re the girl that saved our Mako, hm?” Mr. Mankanshoku asked as he looked at Ryūko.

“Yes sir,” Ryūko said and smiled a bit.

“Hey, we owe you one! This one’s quite a klutz,” Mako’s dad added and gestured towards his daughter.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Ryūko assured as she put some food in her mouth. “It just...didn’t feel right to leave her—”

“—Laying at the bottom of the stairs where I’d tripped!” Mako cut in. She eyed Ryūko, signaling to her that her parents didn’t know about what actually happened.

“Right, right,” Ryūko mumbled and continued to eat.

“So, Nonon, have you taught Mako how to play an instrument yet?” Mrs. Mankanshoku asked.

“Er, no ma’am,” Nonon answered. “She doesn’t really wanna learn how to play anything.”

“Awww, Mako,” Mako’s mom said with a bit of a pout.

“Nonon’s been teaching Ryūko how to play the guitar though,” Mako said quickly.

“Is that so?” Mako’s mom asked. “Can you play anything?” She asked excitedly.

“N-Not well,” Ryūko stated and blushed out of embarrassment. 

“You know what? You four should just form a band!” Mako’s brother exclaimed. “Then I can brag to my friends that I know you guys after you become famous and so mom can stop asking you to play an instrument, sis.”

“Nice try, Matarō,” Mako said and shoved her brother but in a loving way.

As the Mankanshokus and Nonon continued to talk, Ryūko glanced at Satsuki and saw how out of it she was. “Sats?” She whispered and nudged her. Satsuki looked at her. “Hm?” “You’re not okay,” Ryūko stated. “I am too,” Satsuki replied. “Is the student council stuff stressing you out again?” Ryūko asked. Satsuki paused for a moment. Should she lie to her sister? She hated lying to Ryūko but she couldn’t tell her the truth. She refused to. “Yes,” Satsuki said softly and continued eating again. Ryūko was sure her sister was lying to her but decided that she shouldn’t push her to tell her the truth since they were at someone else’s house and that there was probably a reason Satsuki was lying to her. 

“Yeah, the student council  _ is  _ fun, Mako. You should join! Right, Satsuki?” Nonon asked and looked at her.

“Hm?” Satsuki asked. “Oh, yes. Yes you should,” She said to Mako, making sure to avoid eye contact with Nonon. “We’d love to have you.”

“Cool! I’ll think about it,” Mako said and eyed Ryūko, who nodded slightly. 

After everyone was done with dinner, the Mankanshokus (minus Mako) went to wash the dishes. Ryūko insisted she’d help and managed to get Nonon to join them, leaving Mako and Satsuki alone.

Mako had turned a bright shade of red, not knowing what she and Satsuki were to talk about. After a few seconds, she saw her dog out of the corner of her eye and brought him over. Guts instantly went to sit in Satsuki’s lap. 

“Aw, he likes you,” Mako said.

“I suppose he does,” Satsuki said. “What is his name?”

“Guts,” Mako said and smiled when she saw Satsuki petting him.

“So you’re thinking about joining the student council?” Satsuki asked as she continued to pet Guts.

“Mm maybe.”

“Is tennis getting too boring for you? Or did you plan to do both?” Satsuki joked.

“Oh, uh, well, it just happened that...um, tennis isn’t for me,” Mako lied. 

“Oh,” Satsuki said. “Well, I meant what I said earlier. We’d love to have you.” She found petting Guts relaxing since it allowed her to partly forget about her newfound crush on Nonon. 

“Well, I love you too. I mean that’d be great. I mean—” Mako took a deep breath. “Aw man...I might as well say it since I said that,” She thought aloud. “Here goes...I like you Lady Satsuki!” 

Satsuki’s eyes widened and the hand that was petting Guts suddenly stopped moving. Mako  _ liked  _ her? How could that be? Satsuki never really found herself appealing since she never had the occasion to think such a thing. “You...you like me?” Satsuki asked, the shock apparent in her voice.

Mako’s eyes widened slightly since she’d never heard any emotion besides anger in Satsuki’s voice. What had she just done? Why’d she think it was a good idea to say such a thing all of a sudden? Not to mention, she felt so uncertain of her feelings the second it left her mouth. “Y-Yeah...do you like me?“

“Um...I...“ What was Satsuki going to say? She didn’t want to tell her no. How could she when Mako had those big puppy-like eyes of hers? On the other hand, she didn’t want to lie to the girl either. The worst thing she can do, though, is keep her hanging, much like she was now.

“C’mon, Satsuki, let's go home,” Ryūko told her sister as she walked back into the room and tapped her sister’s head. “You should get to bed since you’re stressed, yeah?”

“Wait, I—“ Satsuki started before her sister gently pulled her up. Satsuki’s eyes darted from Mako, then Ryūko, then back to Mako. 

“Oh boy, you’re getting extra stressed, huh?” Ryūko said as she noticed how quickly her sister’s eyes shifted. “Maybe take your stress medication too?” She added and thanked the Mankanshokus for the meal before leaving with Satsuki.

“What happened?” Nonon asked as she looked at Mako, who was sweating profusely. She got up when Mako suddenly passed out. “M-Mako?!”

“I need to lay down,” Satsuki told Ryūko as she held onto her sister.

“I know,” Ryūko said and quickened her pace. “You looked like you were about to throw up.” Satsuki then began shaking. “Satsuki, stay with me for a little longer,” Ryūko pleaded as she now dragged her sister to the front door. What was happening? What could’ve caused Satsuki to react this way? She’d never seen her sister go limp like this before, even when she was sick. 

Once they were inside, Ryūko dragged Satsuki to her room and plopped her onto her bed. “S-Satsuki?” She asked. “Forget laying down. Bring me to the bathroom,” Satsuki said quickly. Ryūko picked up her sister and placed her in front of the toilet. 

After Satsuki threw up, Ryūko looked at her sister. “Satsuki??” She asked as she heard the quick breaths her sister was taking. What was this feeling that Satsuki was experiencing? It was new to her, something she’d never experienced before...or so she thought she didn’t. In reality, she had experienced this same feeling when Ryūko was going to be sent to a boarding school. She wasn’t in the right headspace to connect the dots. Although she didn’t remember the feeling exactly, Satsuki was sure she was going through a panic attack. “Satsuki, hang on!” Ryūko told her as she got up and got her stress medication and a glass of water. She ran back to her sister and helped her take the pill. “Relax,” Ryūko whispered as she rubbed her sister’s back. “Is the student council really fucking you up this much?”

“N-No,” Satsuki said and wiped her face with a towel. Her face was drenched in sweat.

“Then what’s bugging you?” 

“...Nothing.” 

Ryūko looked at her sister with concerned eyes, but she didn’t push for anything more. “Okay,” She said softly and helped her sister into her bed. 

“I know you know I’m lying to you, but—”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’re only lying to me to protect me or some shit like that. That’s usually the case,” Ryūko mumbled and rubbed her sister’s head. “Listen, stay home from school tomorrow, okay?”

“Ryūko, I’ll be fine by then.”

“Please?”

“Ryūko—”

“Satsuki,  _ please _ .”

“...Okay,” Satsuki said with an exhausted sigh.

“Okay. Goodnight,” Ryūko whispered and kissed her head before leaving the room. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and went to clean up the bathroom. “What the actual fuck happened in there?” Ryūko asked herself and glanced at Satsuki’s room door.

-

The next day, Ryūko was woken by someone that wasn’t Mako. “Where’s Mako?” She asked Nonon.

“She’s sick. Whatever happened while we were washing dishes must’ve been really bad,” Nonon told Ryūko. “I mean, what could’ve happened in there to cause both Satsuki and Mako to fall ill? Do you know?”

“No, I don’t,” Ryūko told her and sat up in her bed. She forgot she had fallen asleep in yesterday’s clothes since she was too lazy to change. “Do you think either of them will tell us what happened if we asked?” 

“Nope,” Nonon said and stepped back to let Ryūko get out of bed. “Mako can’t talk. I tried talking to her and so did her entire family but she just fell speechless after a couple of incoherent babbles.”

“Geez,” Ryūko mumbled. “Last time I checked on Satsuki, she was able to talk, but I don’t think she’ll tell us anything. She’s hiding something to protect me.”

“To protect you?” Nonon asked.

“I think so, yeah,” Ryūko said. Normally, she’d be a blushing mess but since her worry for both Satsuki and Mako took up a majority of her head space, she couldn’t find it in herself to think about anything but them. “You know,” She started. “I think I’m going to stay home to take care of Satsuki.”

“Ditto. I meant, I was going to stay with Mako to take care of her since her whole family’s out of the house for most of the day,” Nonon told her. “So no lessons today.”

“Gotcha,” Ryūko said, “Tell Mako to get better for me,” She added before Nonon left. 

“Will do. Tell Satsuki to get better for me,” Nonon said.

Ryūko nodded and watched Nonon leave. Even though Satsuki was still asleep, she’d wake up now so she could shower and prepare breakfast for her...or try to.

-

Days passed before Satsuki or Mako even showed a sign of getting better. Soon, a week passed but Satsuki was better two days earlier. However, Ryūko refused to let her go back to school until she was one hundred percent better. On the seventh day, someone visited the apartment that neither of the sisters expected to visit.

“Hi, hi!” Nui said. She had a bag in her hands.

“Nui?” Ryūko asked and sighed. “What do you want?”

“To check on Satsuki, of course!”

“You can quick the act, y’know.”

“I know, I know,” Nui said and pushed past Ryūko to get inside. “Where’s my favorite sister anyways?”

“In bed, reading a book,” Ryūko said and shut the door. “And she’s not your sister. She’s  _ my  _ sister. Now what’d you bring her?”

“More books to read!” Nui cheered and headed for Satsuki’s room. “Satsukiiiii!” She sang.

“Nui?” Satsuki asked and looked up from her book. “Oh no...did you knock out Ryūko?”

“I’m right here,” Ryūko said and popped her head into the room.

“What are you doing here?” Satsuki asked Nui.

“Can I not come to visit my cousin when she’s sick?” Nui asked.

“Why would you do that?” Ryūko asked. 

“Was I talking to you?”

“Does it matter if you were?”

“Uh-huh, hag.”

“You bitch!” Ryūko growled and lunged at her.

“Guys!” Satsuki said as both girls stopped what they were doing and crossed their arms. “Now why are you really here, Nui?” 

“To visit you,” Nui said and stepped into the room. “We’re still family, you know.”

“If that were your reasoning, then where’s the old geezers?” Ryūko asked.

“They don’t know Satsuki is sick.”

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.”

“But I’m not them,” Nui said and leaned on the wall. “Unlike them, I will actually care if something seriously bad happens to you. Well, mostly Satsuki but—”

“Watch it,” Ryūko grumbled.

“You get what I mean,” Nui finished.

Satsuki looked at her. “If that’s true, then tell us why you’re here.”

“I just told you why!”

“I meant, why are you here in town?”

“Um, yeah, about that...“ Nui murmured and let her eyes wander.

“Did mother and father really send you here?” Satsuki asked after a moment and sat up.

“No...“

“Really? Then I can beat you up?” Ryūko asked, suddenly excited.

“No. No you cannot,” Satsuki said. “Nui, explain yourself right this instant.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” Nui snapped.

“Nui,” Satsuki said in a low tone.

“Okay, okay!” Nui said and raised her hands in defeat. “Yeesh. I came here to escape Ragyo and catch up with you guys.”

“Bullshit,” Ryūko muttered.

“It’s true!” Nui insisted.

“How could you get fed up with our mother? Not that there isn’t a reason to be,” Satsuki said. 

“Well, being a suck up is only fun for so long. Plus, her and your dad are gross together,” Nui explained with a disgusted face. 

“Hm,” Satsuki hummed. “If you’re telling the truth, then why did you lie to me when we met up a few days ago?”

“Yeah why? You made Satsuki cry,” Ryūko growled.

“Well, would you actually believe me if I told you what I just told you?” Nui asked.

“So you made up this extremely outlandish lie just to spare having to explain yourself?!” Ryūko asked, clearly annoyed and enraged.

“I guess so,” Nui said and thought about it.

“Unbelievable,” Satsuki said with a scowl. “That’s low, even for you, Nui.”

“I didn’t think you’d cry! I thought you’d be a lot tougher now than you were last time you cried,” Nui defended.

“Well, I love Ryūko a lot more than before,” Satsuki explained. “Especially because I’m all she’s got and she’s all I got.”

“Awwww, Sats,” Ryūko said and smiled softly.

“Shh,” Satsuki said and shooed off her last comment. She’d blame her medication for her sappiness. “If I lost her now, it’d still be just as bad as before.” 

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry,” Nui apologized. “Friends?” She said and handed Satsuki the bag of books.

“Hell no!” Ryūko said. “I still hate you!”

“Hey, I also came here to try to mend my relationships with the both of you!” Nui admitted and covered her mouth. “Didn’t I mention that before?” She mumbled. 

Satsuki took the bag and raised an eyebrow. “I believe so, but did you really think Ryūko or I would believe that?”

“She’s right,” Ryūko agreed.

Nui sighed. “Alright, alright, I get it,” She mumbled quietly. “I admit, I was a very problematic child back then and...after some therapy, I realized I acted the way I did because I just wanted the love and affection Ragyo gave to you two since my own mother didn’t want me. Now that I’m older, I’ve realized that Ragyo wasn’t a very loving person herself and your father wasn’t either. I mean, who would just leave their kids high and dry while they’re underage?” She rambled.

Ryūko and Satsuki listened to her and looked at each other in shock.

“I have a question,” Ryūko said.

“What?” Nui asked, having a feeling she knew what the question was going to be.

“Why did you only fight me? Why not both Satsuki  _ and  _ I?”

“Heh, well, I figured I’d get rid of you first since we were the same age,” Nui explained. “Then I’d take care of Satsuki afterwards since I assumed she’d be harder to get rid of because she’s smarter than you.”

“Hey!” Ryūko snapped, despite knowing that was true.

“Of course, I never got to get to Satsuki since you put up a good fight and I began to travel the world as soon as I became a model,” Nui told Ryūko.

Ryūko continued to stand at the doorway, the shock on her face only increasing. “Geez...you were demonic as a kid.”

“Yup,” Nui said and nodded.

“I also have a question,” Satsuki said. She didn’t give Nui a chance to allow her to ask. “Why do you have all those personalities?”

“I tried becoming more bubbly to get rid of the demonic parts of my personality, but as you can tell, it didn’t work completely. So now, I switch between all of them.”

“That’s dumb. Why don’t you just be your bitchy ol’ self? If people don’t like you, then that’s their problem,” Ryūko said and picked at her nails.

“Are you helping me or criticizing me?” Nui asked.

“Both,” Ryūko said with a slight grimace. “And I still don’t believe you. You could be acting for all I know.”

“She’s right. What can I do to prove that I’m telling you both the truth?” Nui asked.

“Let me punch you,” Ryūko said quickly and pushed herself off of the door frame. 

“Huh?” Nui asked.

“Ryūko,” Satsuki said. “How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot solve all your problems by punching them?”

“Hey, hey, I’ve got a reasoning behind this!” Ryūko defended.

“Which is?” Nui asked.

“The old Nui would’ve protested to it and immediately started a fight with me. You didn’t,” Ryūko explained. 

“Hm. Interesting,” Satsuki observed. “So you really are telling the truth then, Nui?”

“Mhm. I would’ve let her punch me by the way.”

“Damn it.”

Nui chuckled slightly. “ _ Now  _ are we good?”

“I guess,” Ryūko mumbled. “But this, this moment, doesn’t make up for the shit you pulled when we were younger.”

“As long as you don’t stab us in the back at any time. In that case, I’ll be watching you,” Satsuki said.

Nui rolled her eyes slightly. “Aw c’mon. You know, Ragyo doesn’t even know I’m here. She thinks I’m modeling in France right now.”

“I mean, that was kinda implied. The part about Ragyo not knowing that is,” Ryūko pointed out.

“Yup. Now, get out Ryūko,” Nui said and started shooing her out.

“Hey!” Ryūko exclaimed before Nui shut the door in her face.

“I’ll be just sec!” Nui told her before she sat in the chair beside Satsuki’s bed. “So...“

“What is it?”

“What made you sick?”

“Probably some other student at school who had the flu.”

“Yeah right,” Nui said and shifted so one leg was on top of the other. 

“Come again?”

“I know something else was the cause. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Ryūko. I can however tell that you need and really want to tell someone what actually happened. And that it breaks you on the inside a little bit that you can’t tell your own sister,” Nui explained.

Satsuki blinked and huffed a bit. “How can you tell such a thing?”

“Years and years of therapy. It opens up your eyes, Satsuki. You should try it.”

Satsuki sighed softly. “You’re right,” She admitted reluctantly. “I’ve been told that voicing out my issues may help them.”

“Exactly. So? What happened, Satsuki?”

Satsuki’s brow furrowed. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. She hated how powerless she felt during the whole panic attack, as well as this very moment. Was she really going to confess something this heavy to someone like Nui? She said she changed, but Satsuki didn’t one hundred percent trust her and neither did Ryūko. “Well...I like Nonon,” She started slowly. “I think I do, at least. However, Ryūko likes her too, so I’m at a crossroads. Then, Mako told me she had a crush on me the same day I realized I liked Nonon. I guess...I guess I got overwhelmed, is all.”

“Wowza,” Nui said after a moment, her eyes wide. “Did you tell Mako about any of the first half?”

“No. She has also been sick,” Satsuki said with a guilty sigh. “I don’t know what to do,” She admitted reluctantly and softly. 

Nui looked at her cousin with a softened eye. “So...I’m the only person who knows this?” She asked, actually feeling sorry for her.

“Yes. Now, do not talk about this ever again,” Satsuki told her.

Lo and behold, Ryūko had had her ear pressed up against the door. Nui nodded and smiled a bit of a coy smile, the sympathy in her heart wavering slightly. After all, she wasn’t one hundred percent fixed. It’s not like she could help it though. This was just the way she was. Drama was her middle name and she knew Ryūko was too nosy to have not been listening to them. 

Ryūko’s eyes were wide. Satsuki liked the same girl as her? What was she going to do? Mako would be crushed. Hell, she felt a little crushed herself. She  _ had  _ to let Satsuki have her. This was her first crush. It was only right. However, she couldn’t just let go of Nonon that easily. Plus, if Satsuki and Mako were right about Nonon liking her back, what was she going to do? Make her hate her? That’d be ridiculous...but not impossible. Ryūko tiptoed to the kitchen, pretending to have been making lunch. She flinched when she heard Nui leave the room.

“Satsuki wants tea,” Nui told her. “Also,” She started and leaned in to whisper in her cousin’s ear. “I know you were listening. This is going to be fun, don’t you think?” She whispered with a smirk.

“I knew it!” Ryūko exclaimed and jumped back. “I knew you hadn’t changed!”

“Oh, Ryūko, it’s not an act. I’ve changed, I promise you. It’s just that this is the true me. I’m still going to be helping the both of you, don’t worry. It’s you and Satsuki’s job to decide how this’ll end,” Nui said and put her hands on her hips. Ryūko glared at her. “What’re you giving me that look for? You said I should just be myself, didn’t you?” Nui asked before leaving Ryūko and walking out of the door.

Ryūko watched her go with her fists clenched tightly. This was just another bump in the road. But, with this life, bumps were to be expected. Nothing ever went perfectly for Ryūko and she knew that things were going too smoothly between her and Nonon for them to work out the way she wanted them to. She sighed and held her head for a bit before she made Satsuki’s tea and brought it to her.

-

“Mako?” Ryūko called as she let herself into her friend’s house. With Satsuki being back to full health and going to school, Ryūko didn’t have to take care of her anymore. That also meant that she too would have to go back to school. However, to get out of going, Ryūko swapped spots with Nonon and became the caretaker for Mako for the time being. This, of course, was because she missed Mako and because she purposely wanted Satsuki to be alone with Nonon. If Ryūko was going to get over her crush on Nonon, she knew she’d have to distance herself from the girl and try to make Nonon like Satsuki somehow. However, she still felt inclined to additionally continue her pursuit for Nonon too. 

“Mako?” Ryūko called again before seeing her shadow. She entered her and her brother’s room quietly, not sure if she was asleep. “Mako?” Ryūko asked quietly. She jumped when Mako rolled over and reached for her with her arms wide open and her eyes watery. “Hey,” Ryūko said softly and got in bed with her friend, letting Mako cling onto her. “You’re okay,” Ryūko told her and rubbed her back. “What’s wrong?”

After a couple of minutes, Mako pulled back and looked up at Ryūko with slightly drier eyes. “I-I-I missed you...and got your shirt wet,” She told Ryūko. “H-Hey! You talked!” Ryūko said and smiled. “Nonon said you haven’t spoken since last week.”

Mako looked at her now.

“Oh, wait. Right, I should answer you. It’s okay, I like my shirt wet.”

This caused Mako to smile and let out a giggle. “You like your shirt wet?” She asked with a sniffle.

“Totally,” Ryūko said and chuckled. “As long as you’re okay.”

“Hm,” Mako said and sat up, still holding onto Ryūko. She was wearing Ryūko’s hoodie from the other day. “I assume you wanna know what happened?”

“Do you mean why you’re sick?”

“Mhm.”

“Actually, I was gonna ask for this back,” Ryūko told her and pointed to her sweatshirt. “It looks like you’ve grown attached to it, though,” She said with a small chuckle. 

“N-No, I can give it back.”

“Keep it. Consider it a gift from me to you.”

“Are you sure?” Mako asked with a bit of a blush.

“Mhm. Now back to why you’re sick.” Ryūko knew damn well why she was sick, but of course she wasn’t going to tell Mako she knew already. “After you tell me, maybe, if you’re feeling better, we can get you out of bed, yeah?”

“I told Satsuki I liked her,” Mako started and turned the other way to blow her nose. She threw the tissue out and glanced at Ryūko. “Since she didn’t answer me, that means that she’s never going to talk to me again, right?” Despite the doubt in her voice, Mako was still smiling. That was something Ryūko noticed about her. No matter what, Mako was always smiling or sarcastically pouting. 

“Um...wow, okay,” Ryūko asked, trying to act surprised. “Don’t you think you should’ve told your commanding officer that so I could’ve helped you?” She asked and forced out a chuckle.

“Yeah, sorry. I kinda decided to tell her right then and there.”

“Geez, Mako.”

“Now she’s never going to talk to me.”

“That’s not true. I’m sure she will still talk to you whether she likes you back or not.”

“D-Do you know if she said anything? Like, has she mentioned anything?” Mako asked and put her hands on Ryūko’s.

“Nope, sorry,” Ryūko lied. This was going to be hard, keeping up this lie. She knew it’d only be a matter of time before she spilled the beans or Nui somehow forced the confession out of her or Satsuki.

“As expected. Wait, if she did say anything, then you would’ve already known why I was sick. Silly me,” Mako said and tapped her chin. She chuckled at herself. “So, how are you and Nonon?”

Ryūko began to sweat. “Fine,” She started. “I haven’t seen her lately since she’s been taking care of you.”

“Oh, ‘m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ryūko said and smiled slightly. “I need you back to full health.”

“And why’s that?” Mako asked and tilted her head slightly. “Doesn’t the whole school think we’re a thing?”

“Um, no, because Nui told everyone we were just friends,” Ryūko explained and avoided her eyes. “Also, I want you to get better because I...I mi...I miss you too, y’know?” She admitted and scratched her arm with a bashful blush. 

“Awww, the Red Rebel misses little ol’ Coconut Head?” Mako asked, noticing her blush.

“Shut up,” Ryūko mumbled and put one of her hands on her face to cover her blush. “Though I’ve heard from Nui that—”

“Omg wait!” Mako cut her off. “You and Nui are talking? Did you guys suddenly become friends while I was away??”

“N-Not exactly,” Ryūko said and scratched her head.

“Oh? Then what’s going on?” Mako gasped and placed her hand on Ryūko’s forehead. “Are you getting sick? Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better, Ryūko!”

“I’m fine!” Ryūko insisted, one of her sharp teeth sticking out a bit. “Anyways,” She said in a softer tone, noting how she seemed to scare Mako with her tone of voice. “Nui visited Satsuki and I the other day and told us she changed.”

“So do you believe her?”

“Not entirely.”

“So you’re not friends?”

“Not in my eyes.”

“What about family? Are you guys family?”

“Biologically, yeah. In the sense of how close we are, not a chance,” Ryūko explained. “We’re still talking though.”

“Whyyyy?” Mako asked and put her hands on Ryūko’s shoulders now.

Ryūko looked at Mako and laughed at the look in her eyes. “Why do you wanna know so bad?”

“Because I’ve been out of the loop for too long, apparently!” Mako exclaimed and shook her with a laugh. “Now, tell meeee.”

“I-I can’t,” Ryūko said after thinking about it.

“Huhhhhh? Why not?”

“I just can’t, alright?” Ryūko told her and rubbed her head. “Now enough about her. Let’s get you out of bed.”

“To do what?” Mako asked and looked at her. 

“I don’t know, go to the living room and get you something to eat?” Ryūko asked. “Then...hm...“

“Teach me how to french kiss again!” Mako exclaimed, much to Ryūko’s surprise.

“Oh? You’re still gonna go after my sister so you can french kiss her?” Ryūko asked with a laugh. “I don’t know if I approve of that...“

“Pleaseeeee?” Mako asked and made a pleading gesture with her hands. 

“Why? Tell me then I’ll decide if I wanna,” Ryūko told her.

“Um...yeah I guess to do that to Lady Satsuki,” Mako mumbled. “Also for future reference.”

“Mm fine,” Ryūko said with a chuckle and slid off of the bed. “Now let me help you up,” She added and held her hand out. 

Mako’s eyes went to Ryūko’s outstretched hand, causing a blush to form on her cheeks. 

“Mako?” Ryūko asked and tilted her head. 

Mako took her hand without another word and felt butterflies form in her stomach the second their skin made contact. “Uh oh,” She thought aloud.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ryūko asked her, her other hand now on her back. She turned to face Mako when she suddenly fell.

Mako hadn’t even felt how weak her legs were. “Oh, how’d that happen?”

“Um maybe it’s because you haven’t stood for a while?” Ryūko asked as if it was obvious. She helped Mako up and began to walk with her. “Take it easy,” She told Mako when her friend tried walking quickly. 

After a couple of minutes, Mako got the feeling back in her legs and was instructed by Ryūko to walk around the living room for a bit to keep the blood flowing in her legs. 

“And what’re you gonna do while I do that?” Mako asked.

“I’m gonna drink this canned lemonade and watch ya,” Ryūko said as she opened the can. 

“That’s not fair!”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you. Now walk.”

Mako puffed up her cheeks a bit but did as she said. 

“What do you want to eat after this?” Ryūko asked and sipped her lemonade.

“Croquettes,” Mako said. “They should be in the fridge. I just have to microwave everything.”

“Alright,” Ryūko said and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Once Mako was done walking, she started heading for the kitchen. Ryūko immediately got up and stopped her. “Ryūko?” Mako asked. “Allow me. Go sit,” Ryūko told her as she gave her the rest of the lemonade and opened the Mankanshokus’ fridge. As Mako made her way to the couch, Ryūko set up Mako’s lunch. Eventually, Ryūko met Mako on the couch and gave her her food.

Mako looked at the plate and smiled a bit. “Open wide!” She exclaimed as she put a croquette in her chopsticks.

“Hm? That’s your lunch,” Ryūko said, confused.

“This is a thank you,” Mako told her. “Now say ‘ahh.’”

Ryūko blushed as Mako fed her. “Hm, you still blush when I do that, huh?” Mako asked as she began to eat the rest of her meal. “What?” Ryūko asked, her mouth half full. “You set me up!” She added and playfully shoved her friend. Mako tried deflecting her hands but laughed nonetheless.

When Mako was done eating, Ryūko, despite her protests, washed her dishes. “You can’t tell me to  _ not  _ help you, Mako,” Ryūko said as she scrubbed Mako’s plate. “I literally came here to help you,” She added with a chuckle.

“I know, but I don’t feel right for making you help me.”

“You’re not making me do anything. I chose to come here. But did you feel that way towards Nonon?”

“No,” Mako said. “It’s not like I could do anything, though. I only just regained the blood flow in my legs, Ryūko.”

“Hm, that’s true,” Ryūko agreed and dried the dishes. After drying her hands, she went back to Mako and sat next to her on the couch. “Now what were we gonna do?”

“Oh don’t act dumb,” Mako said with a pout. 

“Dumb is my middle name. Actually, no, I lied. Reckless is my middle name,” Ryūko stated proudly and chuckled. 

Mako laughed as her cheeks became rosy. 

“Alright, alright, let’s do this. I  _ did  _ tell you I’d do it,” Ryūko said and turned to face Mako.

“Yup! Except I changed my mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s try regular kissing.”

“Whatever you want, I guess.”

“Cool!” Mako said excitedly and jumped up a bit as she began to kiss Ryūko. She had to push herself up a bit with her hands since Ryūko was slightly taller than her. 

Ryūko blinked a bit at how eager Mako seemed to be. Nonetheless, she kissed her back and closed her eyes. Something about the kiss made her heart swell. It made her feel all warm and cozy. In her defense, she always felt warm and cozy around Mako because her sunshiney personality radiated that type of feeling. However, this time, the feeling intensified the second their lips met.

Mako, on the other hand, swore that she was going to pee what with how strong the feeling of butterflies in her stomach got when she kissed Ryūko. This was definitely a lot different then the first time they’d kissed. She didn’t know exactly how it was different, it just was. She wasn’t complaining, though, since it was a good difference. Her excitement only grew the longer the kiss went. This caused her to push Ryūko back with a bright blush. The action caught Ryūko off guard, making her think she’d done something wrong. She was happily mistaken when she caught the look of pure joy on Mako’s face. She didn’t get a chance to comment on Mako’s blush as the two began kissing again, this time with Ryūko laying down, her top half propped up against the arm rest and with Mako sitting in her lap slightly. 

Eventually, Ryūko sat up a little more and placed her hand on Mako’s cheek, cupping it gently. This didn’t feel like some ordinary hook up with any of her exes. Hell, this wasn’t even a hook up. This was just a “lesson.” This felt...right. In fact, her unknowing love for Mako only grew thanks to the moment. 

-

Surprisingly, Mako was well enough to go to school the next day. “So...you’re telling me that I was your lucky charm?” Ryūko asked Mako as she rubbed her eyes. This was the first time in a while that Mako came to her apartment. 

“Yup!” Mako said and smiled, “Now, c’mon. We got a lot of work to do at school.”

“Can’t we just skip school?” Ryūko asked but got out of her bed anyways.

“We can, but I don’t wanna. Plus, you said you missed me, didn’t you?” 

“I did.”

“So, now you won’t have to go school without me.”

“Right,” Ryūko said with a small smile as she left the room and got ready in the bathroom.

Mako watched her and left the room too to go sit on the couch. As she sat there, she thought about the day before and blushed to herself. Hopefully Ryūko didn’t think yesterday was weird. She herself didn’t think so despite how discombobulated her feelings got while she and Ryūko kissed. Yes, she wanted to get an answer, preferably a yes, out of Satsuki but her will to do so wasn’t as strong. Was there a chance that she was falling for Ryūko? Maybe so, but she knew it was no good to explore that. Ryūko liked Nonon and Nonon supposedly liked Ryūko. Plus, she was helping Ryūko get with her best friend. Liking Ryūko would lead Mako to a dead end.

“Let’s go,” Ryūko said to Mako as she patted her friend’s head. 

“Hm? Oh right,” Mako replied and began walking with Ryūko. “So...did your lesson with Nonon yesterday go well?”

“Mhm. She’s actually teaching me how to sing too,” Ryūko stated and glanced at Mako. 

“Huh? Really?” Mako asked with a smile. “Is she making you do that? I can tell her you don’t want to learn if that’s what you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryūko said. “I actually asked her to do that,” She admitted with a bit of a blush. 

“Huh???” Mako asked and looked at her friend with wide eyes. “Really? Omg, are you becoming a music junkie?”

“What? No,” Ryūko said and crossed her arms. “I just...want to learn how to sing,” She lied and tilted her head slightly.

“Hm,” Mako hummed and observed Ryūko. “I’m not buying that.”

“Are you serious?”

“Mhm. I’ll let you keep your secrets, though.”

“Hey, I’ll tell you eventually but—”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’ll find out on my own...eventually,” Mako said with a sparkle in her eyes. “Detective Mako is on the case!”

Ryūko looked at her and chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, good luck with that ‘Detective’ Mako.”

As the two entered the school, there was no longer a crowd at the door. However, the people that were at the door did stare at them a little bit. It definitely pissed Ryūko off, causing her to threaten them all, but it was way better than before since the whole school wasn’t keeping their eyes on the pair.

“Mako!” Nui said as Mako and Ryūko entered the classroom. “You’re back! I heard you were sick. I’m so glad you’re better!”

“Thanks, so am I,” Mako replied as Ryūko stared daggers at Nui out of habit. 

Nui offered a bit of a sly smile towards Ryūko but managed to quickly switch her facial expression when her friends walked into the room. “Well, I’ll talk to you two later in our combined gym class!”

“Woah, woah, what do you mean by that?” Ryūko asked.

“You haven’t heard?” Nui asked and tilted her head as she placed her finger on her lips.

“Obviously not. I wasn’t at school for a week,” Ryūko responded. 

“Well, I had this magnificent idea where Class-K, aka us, would do a combined gym period with Class-L, which is—”

“The class with Satsuki and Nonon,” Ryūko cut in and plastered a fake smile onto her face. “You know what, Nui? That’s great!” She said in a fake cheery tone before she hooked her arm around Nui’s neck and brought her down so Nui was the only one who could hear her. “What the hell are you up to?”

“Hey, I told you I’d help you,” Nui said through the slight strangling. She coughed a bit and skillfully chopped a pressure point on Ryūko’s arm.

Ryūko let out a yelp and held her now limp arm. “I don’t want your help,” She said through gritted teeth.

“I know. That’s why I’m doing it,” Nui said and stuck her tongue out. “Now, act like you hurt yourself on accident,” She whispered and stood up straight. “Oh no! Ryūko, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Ryūko said and gritted her teeth harder. “I just hurt myself on accident...though I don’t know how it would’ve caused my whole ass arm to go numb.”

Mako, who had watched but not heard the whole ordeal, raised an eyebrow. She took Ryūko’s numb hand and swung her arm.

“Hey, stop that!” Ryūko told her before looking at Nui.

“That’s upsetting!” Nui said and tilted her head a bit. “I hope it goes away in five minutes,” She said and widened her eyes when she mentioned the time limit. 

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for your concern,” Ryūko managed to say through her fake smile. She turned and sat in her seat. “Son of a fucking bitch,” She whispered to herself and held her numb arm.

“Hey, what happened back there?” Mako asked as she sat on Ryūko’s desk.

“Didn’t ya hear? I hurt myself.”

“How? It looked like Nui did it,” Mako said and glanced at Nui.

“She did, you dumbass!” Ryūko whispered and ran her hand through her hair. “Shit...I’m sorry, I’m just...mad at her right now.”

“Oh, you better calm down then. Remember what Lady Satsuki told you?” Mako asked.

“Nah that was a lie.”

“What?!”

“Hey, speaking of my sister, are you gonna be okay during gym?”

“Huh?” That hadn’t occurred to Mako until now. “I think so. As long as we aren’t partners, I’ll be okay.”

Fate, however, had its own plans.

“Kiryūin and Mankanshoku,” The gym teacher read aloud from his pairing list later on in the day.

Ryūko looked at Mako with wide eyes and then up at her sister, her mouth dropping slightly. “Oh crap.”


	7. Spiraling Out

Mako’s eyes widened just as wide as Ryūko’s. “W-What?” She asked. 

“Is there a problem?” The gym teacher asked.

“No, sir! It’s just cold in here, right Mako?” Nui peeped up and nudged Mako lightly with her elbow. 

“You, stay out of this,” Satsuki told her cousin after pulling her aside. She figured Nui was up to something. She glanced at Mako and immediately felt guilty.

“Y-Yeah, I’m just cold,” Mako lied quietly. Based on what Ryūko told her about Nui, she might as well play along or else she’d do something worse instead.

Ryūko looked at her friend sympathetically.

“Harime and Matoi—”

“I’d like to switch partners!” Nui exclaimed. “Nonon can take my place. Right?” She asked Nonon.

Nonon blinked. “I guess...“ She mumbled. “What do you have against Ryūko?”

“Great! See ya!” Nui told her cousins before ignoring the question and scurrying off with her friends 

The four of them watched Nui leave with annoyed and confused faces.

“I’ll go get a basketball,” Nonon said and turned. 

“M-Me too!” Mako said and followed her best friend. She clung onto her best friend’s arm in an attempt to calm down.

Ryūko looked up at her sister, admiring how calm and composed she looked. However, upon looking into her eyes, Ryūko could detect the guilt she felt from the other night.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want to switch partners with me?” Ryūko asked.

“Why would I do that?” Satsuki asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ryūko said, trying her hardest to not let Satsuki know she knew of the issue between the four of them. Why did she ask the question in the first place?

“Did _you_ want to be partners with Mako?”

“Huh? Nah.”

Satsuki raised an eyebrow and watched Nonon and Mako as they each got a basketball. “Then if this is about the night at the Makanshokus’—”

“W-What night?” Ryūko asked. Crap. 

“I know you know.”

“Huh?”

“I can only assume Mako told you,” Satsuki told her sister.

“T-Told me what?”

“Stop playing dumb,” Satsuki said and looked down at her sister.

Ryūko sighed and scratched her head. “Okay, okay, yeah I know.”

“That’s why you asked if you wanted to switch partners, yes?”

“Yeah...“

“Well, there’s no need. I will be fine.”

“Are you sure? But you like No—”

“There is no need,” Satsuki repeated and looked her sister in the eyes sternly. “Hold on, how did you know I liked... _her_?”

Ryūko gulped and stiffened up. “Lucky guess?”

“No,” Satsuki said defiantly. “Who told you?”

“N-No one,” Ryūko insisted. “I...I heard you admit it to Nui,” She confessed.

Satsuki’s eyes widened slightly as she remembered that day. “Nui...that wench,” She mumbled. “She knew you’d be listening,” She thought aloud.

“I’m sorry, Satsuki, I shouldn’t have listened, I know, but I was worried Nui was gonna hurt you or something,” Ryūko defended.

Satsuki sighed and put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s okay, that was very thoughtful of you. However, like I said before, I will be fine. Now run along,” Satsuki said. 

“Wait...Satsuki what are you doing?” Ryūko asked but was cut off from her sister when Mako and Nonon came back. “Is she letting me have Nonon?” Ryūko thought to herself. She watched as her friend and her sister walked off.

“L-Lady Satsuki?” Mako asked as she twirled the basketball in her hands.

“Yes Mako?”

Mako felt the blush flood her face. That was the first time she’d heard Satsuki call her by name. “I-I’m, uh, sorry about—”

“It’s okay,” Satsuki assured her. “I’m sorry for not answering you.”

“Huh?” Mako asked and looked up at her. Why was she apologizing? She had no need to. Mako bounced the ball towards her partner.

“I suppose you want an answer, right?” Satsuki asked as she caught the ball. 

“What? I mean...kinda...“ 

“Well the answer is...quite complicated in itself, I must admit,” Satsuki told her and bounced the ball in her direction.

“It is? I-I’m sorry,” Mako told her and caught the ball. 

“Don’t be. I would like to...try to reflect that same affection towards you.”

“H-Huh?”

“Hm, how could I simplify this?” Satsuki asked and scratched her head. 

“D-Did you want to go out with me?” Mako asked and gripped the ball in anticipation.

“Yes. Yes, that’s what I meant,” Satsuki told her. “In an attempt to get to know you better. A date, I believe.”

“Really?” Mako asked with sparkly eyes. “A-A date?” 

Satsuki nodded.

Mako smiled widely and bounced the ball so hard on the ground that it hit the ceiling. “YAY!!!!!”

Satsuki and the rest of the gym class covered their heads as the ball came down. Instead of hearing it bounce on the floor, the students and teacher heard the ball land on someone, a girl, who screamed and fell.

“Who was that?” The gym teacher asked and uncovered his head. 

“Ryūko!” Mako exclaimed and rushed over to her friend, as did Satsuki.

“Ryūko? Are you okay??” Satsuki asked as she looked down at her sister. 

“Yup. My nose is just gushing out blood like a freaking water fountain and all I see is stars,” Ryūko told her as she laid on the floor with a puddle of blood next to her head. “But I know it’s you Satsuki.”

“I’m sorry!” Mako said and covered her face.

“It’s fine, Mako. Can someone bring me to the nurse?” Ryūko asked. 

“You should bring her!” Nui told Nonon cheerfully. Nonon flinched since she hadn’t heard Nui come up behind her. “After all, you _are_ her partner,” Nui continued.

Nonon raised an eyebrow and took a step away from her. “Yeah, um, okay,” She mumbled with a bit of a blush.

“I shall come with you,” Satsuki said.

“Me too because I’m the one that hurt her,” Mako said.

“At this rate, I’m gonna die of blood loss,” Ryūko said. 

“Stop that.” Satsuki said as she picked up the front half of her sister.

“Stop what? Bleeding???”

“No. Being over dramatic.”

Ryūko rolled her eye that wasn’t swelling up.

Mako and Nonon carried Ryūko’s back half.

“So...anyone wanna tell me why you guys are carrying me? I can walk, y’know,” Ryūko said.

“It’ll keep the blood from coming out of your nose,” Satsuki said. “Would you rather stare up at the ceiling, run into things, and get more hurt?”

“Satsuki, I’m not a baby.”

“You _are_ reckless, though.”

“...You got me there.”

“We could’ve just guided her,” Nonon spoke up. 

“Then the blood would go down her throat since she’d be looking up,” Satsuki said.

“It’s still going down my throat, Sats,” Ryūko told her.

“That’s what she said!” Mako chimed.

“Mako!” Ryūko and Nonon scolded. Satsuki just shook her head and looked down. “Arlight, no more talking from here until we get to the nurse, got it?”

“Yes, Lady Satsuki,” Nonon and Mako said.

“Whatever,” Ryūko grumbled and crossed her arms.

After dropping Ryūko a couple of times, the four of them eventually got to the nurse.

“Geez, now everything else hurts,” Ryūko said as Nonon gently pressed an ice pack to her eye. “Carrying me like that did more harm than help,” She added and rubbed her head. “Sorry,” Nonon said with a bit of a blush. Every time she and Mako carried Ryūko’s legs, Nonon would get a glimpse of her underskirt, which distracted her greatly and caused her to drop Ryūko constantly. Little did anyone know, Mako also had the same problem.

“It’s okay, I’ll patch ya up!” Mako exclaimed and took out the nurse’s first aid kit since the nurse was at lunch. “Lady Satsuki, you can watch me wrap the bandages!” She told Satsuki excitedly. 

“Excellent,” Satsuki said and stood on the other side of Ryūko. She had washed her sister’s face minutes before. Now, she tentatively watched Mako treat her sister.

Nonon moved so her best friend could start bandaging Ryūko.

“Ow!” Ryūko yelped when Mako started coating disinfectant on her wounds. She blushed slightly when Nonon held her hand through the process. Satsuki noticed this but said nothing of it. She was going to give Mako a chance so she had to forget about Nonon.

“You know, I’d be the one who got hit,” Nonon spoke up. “I didn’t expect you to move that quickly. I’m sorry, Ryūko,” She told Ryūko.

“It’s okay,” Ryūko said as Mako started bandaging her nose.

“Nothing could be done about it now,” Satsuki stated as she watched Mako.

“Anyways, why’d you slam the ball like that?” Nonon asked her best friend.

“Um,” Mako started and looked up at Satsuki.

“Mako and I are going on a date,” Satsuki declared.

“What?!” Ryūko asked and sat up quickly.

“For real?” Nonon asked. “Mako,” She said and turned to her friend. “You didn’t tell me you liked _her_ ,” She continued with wide eyes and gestured towards Satsuki. 

“Oops,” Mako said with a blush. “Sorry. But yeah, we’re going on a date!”

“Now lay back down so we can finish and go back to class,” Satsuki said and gently pushed her sister back down. She noticed the furrow in her sister’s brow. “Do you have a problem with that, Ryūko?”

“Why would I have a problem with that?” Ryūko asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Satsuki replied and crossed her arms. She definitely wasn’t the only one to hear the bitterness in her sister’s voice. Was she jealous? Was Satsuki doing the wrong thing by going on a date with Mako? Yes, she had seen her sister and Mako kiss, but how was she to think anything of it if they both denied dating each other back then? 

For some reason, Ryūko felt a bit envious of her sister. Why should she though? This was her first date. She should be happy for her, for the both of them. This is exactly what she wanted to happen. This was why she was helping Mako in the first place. Well, besides the fact that Mako was also helping her. So what was making her feel this way? “You know what, that’s great.”

“Yeah! You guys are gonna be cute together,” Nonon said with a smile. Though she was smiling, she had heard the annoyance in Ryūko’s voice just seconds before. It made her wonder if she was jealous, which she hoped wasn’t the case.

Ryūko couldn’t help but tap her fingers against the cot in annoyance. “Yup...“ 

-

During lunch, Ryūko picked at her food and pouted at it. “Ryūko, what’s wrong?” Satsuki asked her as she ate. “You haven’t eaten a bite.”

“I know,” Ryūko said.

“So what’s wrong?”

“You’re just letting me have Nonon?” Ryūko blurted out. 

“What do you mean ‘letting’ you have her? Nonon isn’t an object, Ryūko.”

“I know but...y-you liked her...“

“So do you,” Satsuki said and ate another bite. “That’s why I’ve moved on.”

“My, my what a twist,” Nui said as she slid onto their table.

“Oh screw off,” Ryūko said with a scowl. “This is exactly what you wanted to happen and you know it.”

Nui giggled and swung her legs. “Why’re you so pouty Ryūko? Isn’t this what _you_ wanted?” She asked with a devious look in her eyes. Man, did she love ignoring the obvious questions.

“Nui, stop it,” Satsuki said. “What are you getting at?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t meaning that Ryūko was jealous. 

“Nothing,” Nui said innocently. “Just that...there’s a reason Ryūko’s pouty. Try figuring that out, it’s not rocket science,” She added and left. 

Satsuki watched their cousin walk off. She turned back to Ryūko and furrowed her brows as she thought about why her sister was acting up. “Are you sure you’re fine with Mako and I going on a date?”

“I am,” Ryūko said.

“Okay so why’re you pouting? You like Nonon. Shouldn’t you be happy? You two can go on a date now and you don’t have to worry about me—”

“Shut up.”

Satsuki furrowed her brows more and looked at her sister. “Ryūko.”

“When are you going on your date with Mako?” Ryūko asked and held her head. Her fingers toyed with her hair as she tried to keep her emotions intact.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because...“

“Because?”

“Just...tell me when you figure it out.”

“Ryūko, why don’t you just hang out with Nonon while I’m on my date?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I only hang out with Mako,” Ryūko said a bit flatly, the jealousy that she didn’t know she was feeling taking over.

“What?”

“I want Mako,” Ryūko said quietly, not completely aware of what she was saying at this point.

Satsuki looked at her sister with slightly widened eyes. “...Are you jealous of me, Ryūko?” She had an inkling, of course, but seeing it unfold in front of her eyes was different.

Ryūko’s eyes widened in shock, then confusion, then in anger. “No, of course not. Why the hell would I be? You know what? Don’t answer that. I’m done with this conversation,” She said as she packed up her lunch and left without another word.

Satsuki watched her sister leave and sighed as she held her head. She finished her lunch, packed her things, and took a deep breath before she walked over to another table. “Nui.”

“Hm?” Nui asked and glanced towards Satsuki and Ryūko’s lunch table, noticing Ryūko wasn’t there anymore.

“We need to talk. Now,” Satsuki said.

Nui made a face but excused herself as she left with her older cousin.

-

After school, Ryūko curled up in her bed. She was going insane. Why couldn’t she make herself be happy with Satsuki and Mako’s date? Why wasn’t she happy she had Nonon to herself? What was going on with her? She held her head tightly but looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

“Ryūko?” Mako asked as she tapped her friend’s head. “Satsuki decided that we’d have our date in a few. I’m so nervous! Yetat the same time, I’m excited! So, which top should I wear?” She asked and showed her her two choices. “I’ve cut my options down to two.”

Ryūko popped her head out of her blanket and looked at both tops. She pointed to one and took a deep breath before dropping her blanket. She plastered a fake smile onto her face. “That one. Also, take care of my sister, okay? She’s never been on a date.”

“Oh neither have I,” Mako said and blushed a bit. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out as we go. Say, are you okay? Satsuki also told me you were acting weird during lunch.”

Ryūko’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah, I just wasn’t hungry.”

“Oh okay. Well, make sure to eat at some point, okay? I don’t want you starving to death,” Mako told her and smiled softly.

There it was. That smile. That damn smile. It made Ryūko’s heart melt. It also made her realize something. Something she didn’t want to admit before or now for that matter.

“Well, I’ll be off. Wish me luck!” Mako chimed before she left. 

Minutes passed but nonetheless, the realization hit Ryūko like a brick. It caused her to start crying. Mako and Satsuki would totally hit it off. They’d totally start dating afterwards. Ryūko would totally have to hear Satsuki talk about Mako and refer to her as her girlfriend. Her relationship with Mako would be completely different. They’d be friends...just like they were right now. Except it’d be forever.

“But I...don’t...want that,” Ryūko thought aloud and sprung out of her bed. She headed for the door and sprinted out with tears blocking her vision. She was hyperventilating and it made some of her injuries burn, along with her lungs, but she didn’t care. Deciding that the elevator would take too long, she dashed down the stairs and bolted through the door. 

“Mako?” Ryūko called as she stood on the sidewalk, in the pouring rain. “Mako???” She called again as she looked to the right and left. “Mako?!?!” She felt the tears flood her eyes again when she couldn’t find Mako. “Shit!” She yelled and fell on her knees, her head in her hands. “Fuck!” She cried and sucked in a shaky breath. “MAKO!!! COME BACK! PLEASE!” She pleaded and slammed her fist into the pavement, knowing it was of no use. “Please, please, please,” She quietly mumbled to herself. “Mako, come back. I miss you. I want you. I _need_ you,” She cried harder. “Fuck me,” She cursed herself. “I lost her...I lost Mako...“

Satsuki, who was standing to the far left of Ryūko with Nui under an umbrella, felt tears in her own eyes. She took a step forward, wanting to comfort her sister, but was stopped by Nui. 

“Don’t,” Nui whispered to her.

“S-She’s hurt... _I_ hurt her...“ Satsuki whispered. 

“You had to in order to fix her. Plus, you came to _me_ to plan this out.”

“W-We can’t just leave her here. We need to tell Mako—” 

“No. You need to tell Mako that the date’s off, remember? This was the plan all along and it’s going exactly as planned. Ryūko needs to cry this out.”

“In the rain?”

“She won’t get up if you try to help her, so it’s no use trying. Let’s go,” Nui whispered and started walking away with Satsuki. 

Satsuki glanced back at her sister multiple times before she followed Nui to the place she and Mako were to have their date.

“You know, I’m surprised you decided so quickly,” Nui told her.

“Decided what?” Satsuki asked as she wiped her eyes. 

“Who’d have Nonon,” Nui said. 

“I really wanted to let Ryūko have her,” Satsuki started. “And I really didn’t want to do this to Mako, but you were right. Ryūko _was_ also at a crossroads, even if she insisted she and Mako weren’t meant for each other,” She continued. “How did you know she was jealous?”

“I saw them making out the other day through Mako’s window,” Nui said with a bit of a shrug. 

“You were _stalking_ them?” Satsuki asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No!” Nui said and scowled. “I just happened to catch them while I was going to the store.”

Satsuki sighed.

“Now, I’ve never seen either of them kiss someone, but I can tell that that wasn’t some ordinary kissing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Their faces showed a want. A mutual attraction. However, as we can clearly see, both of them seem to be in denial or confused about their feelings. I personally think you did the right thing by contacting me and devising this plan to help at least one half of the equation.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually help me.”

“Neither did I, but I decided that I wanted to see this through before you and Nonon graduated,” Nui said with a shrug. “I do, however, still plan to mess with you guys.”

Satsuki sighed and face palmed. “Right.”

“Now go break up with Mako.”

“Don’t word it like that,” Satsuki stated. “I already feel guilty enough,” She admitted. 

-

The next day, Ryūko stared up at the hospital ceiling blankly. Yesterday, Satsuki had told Mako that she couldn’t proceed with their date because Ryūko had broken her hand and that she couldn’t promise her on rescheduling it. It made the guilt in her chest grow but it’s not like she was going to tell her that this was all a set up, despite it not originally being one.

“Ryūko!” Mako said and flew into her friend’s room. “How’d you break your hand?”

“How’d your date with Satsuki go?” Ryūko asked without looking at her.

“It didn’t happen,” Mako told her.

“What?” Ryūko asked and finally looked at her.

“Yeah, she told me that you broke your hand and that she couldn’t promise that she’d be able to reschedule it.”

“She did?”

“Mhm.”

“Er, dammit Satsuki. I’m sorry she did that to you.”

“Aw, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. She brought me to the hospital because I—” Ryūko paused and gulped as she remembered the day before. She closed her eyes and quickly threw the thought away. “Ehm, I meant, I’m mad that she said that.”

“What were you gonna say before?” Mako asked.

“Nothing. Shouldn’t you be heading to school soon?

“Ryūko, what happened yesterday?”

“Nothing,” Ryūko repeated and glanced at her cast. “Now answer my question.”

“No! Not until you tell me what went down with your hand,” Mako exclaimed and puffed up her cheeks a bit.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ryūko replied and sat up a bit. 

Mako stared at her friend. “Was it really that bad?”

“Yeah,” Ryūko said in annoyance. 

“Gosh, why are you so moody?”

“Because I’m fucked up in the head, okay?!” Ryūko admitted as tears came to her eyes. 

Mako gasped and jumped slightly at the outburst. “I don’t think you are, Ryūko,” She said softly after a few moments.

“Of course you would say that,” Ryūko said and furiously wiped at her eyes. She glanced at the clock and kept her arm over her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be heading to school?”

“...Yeah, I guess I should,” Mako murmured and left the room.

Ryūko grit her teeth and wiped away the next wave of tears. “I really have lost it, huh?” She asked herself.

“How could that be?” Satsuki asked as she brought Ryūko’s breakfast to her. “Also the nurse said to take the pain medication after you’re done eating.”

“How could you do that to Mako?”

“Do what?”

“H-How could you dump Mako like that?”

“I had to,” Satsuki said as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

“ _Had_ to? What were you doing, leading her on?”

“No.”

“Then what would you call that little stunt you pulled off yesterday?”

“It wasn’t a stunt.”

“Then tell me, right the fuck now, why you dumped Mako,” Ryūko growled.

“You like her, okay?!” Satsuki declared.

“I don’t!” 

“You do!”

“I _don’t_!”

“You _do_! I know how you broke your hand, Ryūko. It wasn’t some punching bag accident. I saw you break down yesterday,” Satsuki said in a strong tone. 

Ryūko’s eyes widened. The bandage over her eye was taken off despite still needing to heal. “I was drunk then,” She lied.

“No you weren’t. I’ve seen you drunk. Stop hiding your feelings for Mako.”

“I ain’t hiding shit!”

“You are too hiding shit!”

Ryūko flinched when Satsuki cursed. It wasn’t like her to do so. 

Satsuki watched her sister, sensing her plan with Nui might’ve had a worse result than she had previously thought. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that...“

“Satsuki, what’s going on with me?” Ryūko asked as tears came to her eyes again.

“I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this idiotic plan with Nui. I thought it’d help you...but it only hurt you...“

“What plan?”

“At first, I actually was trying to get to know Mako better in order to see if we’d be a compatible match, but once I said we were going on a date, I noticed how different you became. How bitter you got whenever it was mentioned. I thought you were jealous of me, so after your little tantrum—”

“That was _not_ a tantrum.”

“Doesn’t matter now. Anyways, after that, I went to Nui and devised a plan to have my date with Mako right after after school activities because I knew Mako would go to you to help with her outfit or just to inform you of the date. Nui predicted you’d be too jealous to keep hiding your feelings so while Nui and I were going home to check on you, we found you crying and screaming on the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex,” Satsuki explained. “Then, after we found you all broken, Nui suggested I’d go break up with Mako and lie to her so she didn’t expect another date out of me.”

Ryūko sat there in silence.

“It wasn’t intentional at first, but I did what I did after your outburst in lunch to get you jealous and confess your feelings for the person you truly love,” Satsuki admitted and shook her head. “I shouldn’t have done that. That was selfish of me.”

Ryūko stared at her sister with glassy eyes. “So...I’m fucked up in the head because you did _that_?”

Satsuki nodded slightly. “Well, not entirely. I did truly want to give Mako a chance. That was all me.”

“Wow.”

“I apologize,” Satsuki said for the millionth time.

“No, it’s okay,” Ryūko told her.

“What? How so?”

“I think I needed that,” Ryūko admitted after a moment. “Listen, I don’t think your plan was the best thing in the world but I think it did actually help me.”

Satsuki kept silent.

“The thing is, I really don’t know who I like anymore. Nonon’s special to me, even if we aren’t that close...but Mako is also special to me and we _are_ close,” Ryūko thought aloud. 

“But you’re still conflicted?”

“Yeah.”

Satsuki sighed and scratched her head.

“Do you really not like Nonon anymore?” Ryūko asked.

“No. I still like her,” Satsuki admitted after a moment. “I wanted you to be happy though, so I tried to forget about her and resort back to my old self, the version of me who had never had a crush before. Times were simpler that way.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Then, I figured I should at least give Mako a chance.”

Ryūko nodded a bit.

Satsuki gave her a bit of a look but chuckled nonetheless. “I suppose this will all die down soon, though, since this is my last year.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna let all four of our fates end because the school year ended,” Ryūko declared. 

“Why not?”

“Because, I want my sister to have her first girlfriend, that’s why,” Ryūko told her with a chuckle.

“H-Huh?”

“That’s my new mission now.”

“Ryūko...what about you?“

“I’ve got time,” Ryūko told her with a confident smile. “Plus, I think I’ve decided who is the apple of my eye now.”

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Ryūko said. “I like Mako Mankanshoku!” She exclaimed. “And I mean that.”

As Ryūko declared this, Nonon took her hand off of the closed door and stared at it in shock.

-

“We’re having a beach trip. The five of us. This spring break,” Nui texted Ryūko, Mako, Satsuki, and Nonon. “No ifs, ands, or buts. Of course, we’ll be using the Kiryūin/Matoi beach house, which is technically mine but you get it.”

“Sounds fun!” Nonon texted.

“Count me in!” Mako texted.

“Mako!” Ryūko said to Mako, who was standing next to her. “What the hell is this bullshit?” She asked Nui.

“It’s exactly what it says,” Nui said and shook her phone in Ryūko’s face. “Can’t you read?”

“What’s wrong, Ryūko? This’ll be fun! I’ve never been to a beach house before,” Mako said excitedly and held her friend’s arm. 

“See? Mako’s got the right mindset!” Nui said, matching her enthusiasm. 

Ryūko sighed but smiled admiringly at how thrilled Mako seemed to be. “Alright, what the hell?”

“Yay!!!” Mako cheered.

Later that day, the five of them gathered during lunch. “What are you planning, Nui?” Satsuki asked her.

“A fun beach vacation to jazz up our spring break,” Nui said with a shrug.

“Pfft,” Satsuki said.

“Oh lighten up, Satsuki. I can’t wait to see the beach,” Nonon said and nudged Satsuki slightly.

Satsuki gave her a look, causing Nonon to clear her throat and blush slightly out of embarrassment. 

“Oh, can we go shopping while we’re on the trip?” Mako asked excitedly.

“Of course!” Nui said and smiled widely.

“I get to see Ryūko in a dress!” Mako said happily.

“No, you do not!” Ryūko declared and crossed her arms.

“Just a few?”

“No.”

“Three?”

“Nope.”

“Two?”

“Not a chance.”

“One? Pleaseeeee? Just one dress?”

“...Fine.”

“Woooooo!” Mako cheered as Ryūko laughed softly.

Nonon and Satsuki watched the two intently. They looked at each other, the both of them knowing that their dynamic was a lot different than before. They were closer somehow. Not just physically either. The older girls had already noticed Mako and Ryūko kissing (just that one time though and according to Nui, the _other_ time), holding hands, linking arms, and anything in between. No, something about their friendship was different but not different enough to indicate they were dating. Plus, with both Satsuki and Nonon knowing Ryūko liked Mako for real this time, they could only assume that that only fueled their special type of friendship.

Though watching Ryūko and her best friend fall in love was sweet, Nonon couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. Yes, she did like Ryūko but she knew from the second Mako and her met, she wasn’t going to get her. Something about them just seemed fitting. They were like each other’s missing puzzle piece. Surprisingly enough, though, it was easy for Nonon to let go of her crush on Ryūko since she knew Mako would make her a million times happier than she could ever do. That’s what she believed anyways.

“Well, I’ll see you all at the train station tomorrow! Toodles!” Nui said as she left to go back to class.

-

“Nonon!” Mako called as she rang Nonon’s doorbell. “C’mon, Nui’s waiting for us!” Ryūko and Satsuki hung back and stood awkwardly.

“When was the last time you had your hair up?” Satsuki asked her sister and played with Ryūko’s hair that was tied back. 

“I don’t know,” Ryūko said and playfully swatted her sister’s hand away. “Stopppp.”

Satsuki smiled and chuckled lightly. “I believe it was when you were about five years old.”

“Really?”

“Hm, I don’t remember exactly. I just know that you said you’d stop wearing your hair up after telling me, ‘some icky boy said he loved you’,” Satsuki said with a chuckle.

Ryūko looked up at her and blushed brightly. “What? How do you remember that?”

“It was one of the first times I had laughed,” Satsuki said. “How could I _not_ remember?”

“How can you remember that but not remember where you placed your text book?”

“Did the icky boy try to kiss you? Is that why you called him icky?” Satsuki joked.

“What? Nooooo.” 

“Then why was he icky?”

“Because he was a boy,” Ryūko said and slapped her sister’s arm plafully. 

Mako turned to watch the sisters but only caught Satsuki smiling and laughing while Ryūko was slapping her arm and laughing with her. She’d never seen such joy on Satsuki’s face, which caused her to smile. She turned back to the door when she heard it open.

“Hi Mr. Jakuzure!” Mako said and waved.

“Hello Mako,” Nonon’s father said with a small smile before moving to let Nonon out. “Now you have fun out there, Nonon, okay? Try to reel in a boy too, while you’re at it,” He called as Nonon grabbed Mako’s arm and dragged her as she went out of the door.

Ryūko and Satsuki’s smiles dropped when Nonon went past them with Mako. 

“Woah, hey, are you good?” Mako asked her best friend.

“Yup. I just...really need this trip,” Nonon said and turned to look at the sisters too. 

“Wanna talk about it when we’re on the train?” Mako asked.

“Sure. What else are we gonna do while we’re there?” Nonon asked. 

Ryūko and Satsuki glanced back at Nonon’s house before they all started walking with their bags. 

“I can’t wait for the food!” Mako said excitedly. “I _love_ food.”

“We know,” Ryūko, Nonon, and Satsuki said.

“Oh? Even you too, Lady Satsuki?”

“Yes and you can drop the title. We’re friends,” Satsuki said.

“Yes, L—oh, I meant, Satsuki,” Mako said with an embarrassed blush.

Once the four of them arrived at the train station, it wasn’t hard to find Nui since there was a sea of boys around her.

“Alright, bye bye boys!” Nui said in a bubbly tone. “I gotta go!” She said with a giggle before she went into the train car with the other four. “Ugh, boys,” She grumbled in a lower tone.

“Tell me about it,” Nonon said and crossed her arms.

Satsuki and Nonon ended up sitting next to each other while Ryūko and Mako sat across from them. Nui squeezed herself into Ryūko and Mako’s seat so she’d be included in the conversation.

“So, what’s been bugging you, Nonon?” Mako asked as she fed Ryūko.

Ryūko ate the food with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, well...my dad’s just been getting on my nerves lately,” Nonon said.

“What does that mean?” Nui asked.

“He’s just been reminding me every chance he gets that I must have a rich boyfriend, then I must marry him to keep our family in wealth,” Nonon said and looked down slightly.

“That sucks,” Ryūko said and continued to be fed by Mako.

“He doesn’t know you like girls?” Mako asked.

“Nope and I’d like to keep it that way. You know what he’ll do if he finds out I don’t like boys?” Nonon asked.

“No and I think I speak for everyone here when I say I don’t expect it to be something pleasant,” Satsuki said,

The other three girls nodded.

“Okay, I’m sorry to break the subject, but can you not feed yourself, Ryūko?” Nui asked and made a face.

“Kinda, no,” Ryūko said and held up her hand in a cast. 

“She likes when I feed her,” Mako said.

“No, don’t tell them that...“ Ryūko said and blushed a tiny bit.

Satsuki and Nonon looked at each other. “Oh, is that so?” Nonon asked.

“Yup!” Mako said proudly. 

“Interesting,” Satsuki said.

“Huh?” Ryūko asked.

Nui smirked. “I guess I’m on their team, then?” She asked and gestured to the older girls.

“What team??” Ryūko asked.

“Team Ryumako!” Nonon declared.

“Huh???” Ryūko and Mako asked.

“That’s your relationship name. Courtesy of Nonon,” Satsuki said.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ryūko growled. “I thought you two were over that.”

“Nope!” Nui said. “They’ve gained a new member!”

“Shit,” Ryūko said.

“Open uppppp,” Mako said and pressed a dumpling against Ryūko’s lips.

“What—Mako, do you not hear them?? Don’t you think this is ridiculous?” Ryūko asked.

“I can hear them,” Mako started. “But I don't care. That’s the Mako way!” She said proudly.

“Not caring?” Nui asked flatly.

“Yuperdeedo!” Mako exclaimed.

Ryūko sighed. “Why do you guys still want us together?”

  
“Who _doesn’t_ want you guys together?” Nui asked.

“Come again?” Ryūko asked as Mako fed her.

“Don’t you get it? The whole school thinks the same thing,” Nui continued.

“Again?!” Ryūko asked. 

“Yup,” Nonon said. “You guys did that all on your own though.”

“Is it really wrong to be close to your friend?” Mako asked and looked at the other girls.

“No, but you two are quite friendly. _Quite_ ,” Satsuki pointed out.

“I don’t like Ryūko like that though,” Mako stated. “You guys know that, don’t you?”

“Yes we do,” Satsuki said.

“Supposedly,” Nonon said. “How can I trust you when you didn’t tell me you liked Satsuki?” She asked with a pout.

“I-I thought I told you!” Mako exclaimed.

As the two of them bickered, Ryūko leaned back in her seat and gestured towards Nonon with her eyes. Satsuki shook her head. “Yes,” Ryūko mouthed. “No,” Satsuki mouthed back.

“I have an announcement!” Ryūko declared to the group, causing Nonon and Mako to quiet down. “If you guys and the whole school are gonna ship Mako and me together, then I’m going to ship Satsuki and Nonon together!”

“Oooooo what a _great_ idea!” Nui agreed.

“Hey, who’s side are you on?” Nonon asked.

“I’m a double agent now,” Nui said with a giggle. 

“Jokes on you, Ryūko,” Satsuki started. “Just because you and Nui ship Nonon and I, doesn’t mean anything will happen.”

“Watch your back then,” Ryūko said with a devious sparkle in her eyes.

“Oooo, I like this Ryūko,” Nui said.

“So do I. It makes her look hotter,” Mako stated.

“H-Huh?!” Ryūko asked with a bright blush.

“I might have to start shipping us too, Ryūko,” Mako joked and laughed.

“Ha!” Satsuki and Nonon said and high fived each other.

“Mako!!!” Ryūko scolded.


	8. Miscommunication

As the train pulled up to their stop, the five of them stood up. They all exited the train and began walking the few blocks to the beach house. Once it was in sight, Ryūko, Satsuki, and Nui all felt a flood of nostalgia rush over them.

“Woah!!!” Mako breathed as she looked at the beach house. “You guys own  _ that  _ place? What are you, rich?”

“Um, yeah,” Ryūko said as she swung her and Mako’s intertwined hands. 

“Was that not implied by our apartment?” Satsuki asked.

“No need to brag,” Nonon said. “ _ But _ if we were showing off...“ She started.

“Ugh don’t start a ‘how rich am I’ competition. I’d trump over all of you,” Nui said confidently. 

“Oh yeah?” Ryūko asked. “Is that a challenge?”

“I just said no,” Nui said with a smirk. “But did you want it to be?” 

“Sure,” Ryūko said. “But I’d like to settle the matter in a fight.”

“A fight?” Nui said.

“No,” Satsuki said immediately.

“Why?” Both Ryūko and Nui asked, annoyed.

“Because—” Satsuki started.

“Because I am  _ not  _ fighting either of you,” Nonon cut in and pointed to Nui and Ryūko. “Either of you would kill me.”

“I wouldn’t need to fight because I automatically lose!” Mako added.

  
“ _ Because _ ,” Satsuki said a bit louder. “I’m still sick of you two fighting. Plus you’re injured, remember Ryūko?” 

“This ol’ thing? This is nothing,” Ryūko said and shook her cast.

“Your eye,” Nonon pointed out.

“It’s just a little dark,” Ryūko defended.

“And bruised,” Mako added.

“Are you telling me you two want to fight  _ for fun  _ over something idiotic, even though one of you is injured already?” Satsuki asked.

“Yup,” Nui said.

“Sounds about right,” Ryūko agreed.

Satsuki sighed. “You two are still children.”

“I kinda wanna see them duke it out,” Nonon peeped.

“What?” Satsuki asked and looked down at her.

“Same here,” Mako said. “Ryūko’s good at fighting and I wanna see her in action.”

“Really?” Ryūko asked, feeling her heart flutter a bit.

“Mhm,” Mako said and smiled up at her.

“We won’t stop talking about it until we do it,” Nui warned.

Satsuki sighed annoyingly. “No.”

“Please?” The other four asked.

“No.”

“Pleaseee?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee?” 

“Are you all insane?” Satsuki asked, annoyed to the point of anger now. “Those two almost killed each other the last time they fought.”

“We’ve matured,” Ryūko said and petted Mako’s head, who had hid behind her when Satsuki yelled at them.

“Barely,” Satsuki said and gestured to her sister’s broken hand.

“Yeah, we won’t go too rough,” Nui offered.

“That’s what he—” Mako started.

“Mako, I swear,” Nonon said and slightly glared at her friend.

Satsuki looked at everyone as she reached the steps of the beach house. “Ugh, fine!” She said, defeated. “However, Nui I want you to not use your right hand so it’s fair.”

“No problem,” Nui said and went to unlock the door.

“Now, everyone go pick a room, unpack, then meet at the back porch. The fight will be on the beach,” Satsuki instructed.

The other four girls nodded and went inside. Satsuki sighed and held her face. “When did I become the mature one?”

-

After about half an hour, all five girls were on the porch. 

“You tied an oven mitt to your hand?” Nonon asked Nui as she observed her arm. 

“Mhm,” Nui said. “Satsuki  _ did  _ say to make it fair.”

“Interesting,” Nonon said.

“Let’s go,” Satsuki said as she led the group to the sandy shore. She gestured to a pair of beach chairs that were set up beside her. “Spectators sit here.”

“You got this, Ryūko,” Mako told her friend and squeezed her hand before sitting beside Nonon.

“I will be the referee,” Satsuki said as Ryūko and Nui stood in front of the chairs. “No weapons, no cheating. I will declare who wins, got it?”

“Yeah,” Ryūko said and cracked her neck.

Nui nodded a bit.

Satsuki let out another deep sigh. Was she making a mistake? Definitely. It’s not like she could call the fight off now though. She then gave them the okay.

The sparkle from before was back in Ryūko’s eyes. She loved fighting too much for her own good. She lunged towards Nui, only to be slapped on her back and land face down in the sand.

“That’s it, Nui w—” Satsuki started but was cut off.

“No way,” Ryūko said and stood up. “I ain’t done yet,” She growled, letting her fangs come out a bit.

“Fine,” Satsuki said reluctantly. “Continue.”

Ryūko dusted the sand off of her body and moved out of the way when Nui came flying towards her. She smirked widely and lifted her knee at the right moment, causing her to knee her opponent in the stomach. 

Nui fell down and coughed a bit before she got up. “I’m surprised you can see properly with one eye.”

“It’s not that hard,” Ryūko said as she sent her fist towards Nui’s face. “Plus, I can still see through mine.”

“Lucky you,” Nui said flatly as she caught her cousin’s fist and twisted it. Ryūko winced and moved slightly so Nui’s arm was on her shoulder. She let out a grunt as she flipped Nui over her body and slammed her down on the sand.

“Holy moly!” Mako exclaimed.

“Ouch,” Nonon said and covered her eyes slightly. “Also, how are they engaging in a side conversation while they’re fighting?”

Satsuki watched her sister and her cousin tentatively. “They like smack talking each other.”

Nui went to grab Ryūko’s ankle but was too slow since Ryūko anticipated her move and jumped instead. She yelped when Ryūko landed on her hand, making sure to dig her heel into it. “OW!”

“Too much for you?” Ryūko asked menacingly and moved off of her hand.

“Nope,” Nui said with a wicked smile and stood up. Her hand, which was previously red, was now turning multiple shades of black and blue. She glanced at it and shook it before bending down and sweeping Ryūko’s legs with a kick. She fell and banged her head against the sand with gritted teeth. “Still don’t know what to do with your legs, hm?” Nui asked and smirked. She moved and stepped on Ryūko’s stomach to keep her from moving. “Give up,” She said. “No,” Ryūko said with a wince. She lifted her good arm and pushed Nui’s leg off, only to catch her off balance and have her land on top of her. “Christ!!” Ryūko yelled as her cousin’s body landed rather harshly on her ribs and stomach area. She turned her head and spit out some blood. 

“Oh my gosh,” Nui said after seeing Ryūko spit out the blood, the wicked smile from before leaving her face. She scrambled off of her cousin and sat on her knees. “Are you okay? I heard a loud crack. That better not be fake blood,” Nui rambled. 

“Ryūko!” Satsuki cried as she rushed over, Mako and Nonon hot on her tail.

“Bleh,” Ryūko said and spit out some more blood before propping herself up on her elbows. “Everyone relax. I’m fine,” She assured and coughed a bit.

“Ryūko, you’re not fine,” Satsuki said with a furrowed brow. She looked angry, but Ryūko could tell she was more worried than angry. “See, this is why I didn’t want you two to fight. This is exactly why—”

“I get it, I get it,” Ryūko said. She glanced at Mako a bit when the girl moved forward and wiped some blood off of her mouth. “Scolding me won’t do any good, y’know.”

“What if you broke a rib?” Nonon asked with wide eyes. 

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Ryūko told her and looked down slightly. “My doctor told me that I have some type of abnormal healing factor. He told Satsuki and my parents that I had nothing to worry about, though. I’ll be okay.”

“What’re you? A mutant?” Nonon asked and put her hands on her hips. 

“Haha, maybe,” Ryūko replied. 

“Thank God!” Mako said and hugged Ryūko tightly. She winced from the hug. “I can’t have you dying!” Mako continued.

“She wouldn’t have died of that,” Nonon insisted.

“She could’ve,” Nui pointed out. “Also, not to be  _ that  _ person, but I clearly won that.”

“Oh, screw off,” Ryūko said and held Mako. “It’s up to Satsuki.”

“Nui did technically win,” Satsuki said. “Unless you planned on fighting back after that.”

“I did,” Ryūko said. 

“Rematch? Split the diff?” Nui suggested.

“No!” Satsuki, Mako, and Nonon said.

“You guys are no fun,” Nui said with a pout.

“Yeah, I would’ve been game,” Ryūko said with a similar pout.

“No way! I wouldn't let you!” Mako exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Ryūko’s neck. “You really had me scared there,” She admitted. “Though, somehow, I knew you’d be okay. Seeing you get hurt like that was crazy scary though.”

“Yeah. We’re sorry we supported the idea of the fight, Satsuki,” Nonon apologized and looked up at the taller girl.

“Glad to see that you two admitted your wrongs. I accept your apology,” Satsuki said. “I should’ve put my foot down and not let it happen in the first place.”

“Hey, it was still kinda fun to watch,” Nonon assured.

“I fail to see how that was,” Satsuki said with a shrug. “But alright. Let’s head back. I’ll make dinner.”

-

After a hot shower, Ryūko was finally ready to get bandaged. She, of course, needed more care than Nui since she was more hurt. Nui only needed a bandage around her stomach and some ice for her hand. 

As Ryūko pulled her shirt on, Mako chuckled lightly. “You might wanna keep that off since it’ll be a hassle holding it up,” Mako insisted. “Whatever you say, Doc,” Ryūko joked and took her shirt off. 

“H-Hey, when did that happen??” Mako asked as she gently ran her fingers over the scratches on Ryūko’s back.

“There are rocks under the sand,” Ryūko told her and turned to face her with a slight blush since she was in her bra. 

Mako pouted as she took out the disinfectant. “Turn back around. I gotta cover those.”

“M-My whole back? You gotta cover my whole back with  _ that _ ?” Ryūko asked shakily.

“Yeah. Want me to hold your hand?” Mako asked.

Ryūko nodded a bit and gripped her hand. She bit her lip harshly as Mako quickly coated Ryūko’s whole back in disinfectant and bandaged it so the stinging feeling would go away somewhat. 

Ryūko sighed a bit and let go of Mako’s hand once the bandages were on. “Phew.”

“See? All better,” Mako said and smiled.

“Wait...did you bandage my back or just cover it in bandaids?” 

“Bandaids because you’re wearing a bra,” Mako said.

“You could’ve told me to take it off,” Ryūko said with a blush. 

“That’d be too naughty, don’t you think?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve seen you in your bra before but I’ve never seen your boobs,” Mako said with a light blush. “It’d be awkward, wouldn't it?”

“I dunno. Enough about that now,” Ryūko said with a chuckle. “Can I put my shirt back on?”

“Not yet,” Mako said and looked her friend over before going to start wrapping bandages around her rib area. 

Ryūko watched Mako quietly and blushed at how close Mako’s head was to her breasts. She shook the thought away and moved her good arm to scratch her head. She resisted the urge to move her head back the tiniest bit.

Mako looked up at Ryūko and blushed brightly before sitting back on her knees. “Um, I’m done now. With that area,” She said and looked down slightly. What was she feeling right now? Her heart felt swollen and it was as if a butterfly was bouncing around in her stomach. Uh oh. Didn’t she like Satsuki? She did, right? Yes, she did. She had to tell herself that. Ryūko liked Nonon, Ryūko liked Nonon, Ryūko liked...

“Mako?” Ryūko asked and gently poked her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I just—“ She needed to kiss her. No, she couldn’t. “—you’ve got a cut on your lip...” She needed to kiss her  _ now _ . She swore she’d die if she didn’t. But she couldn’t...she shouldn’t...

“I do?” Ryūko asked and placed her finger on her lips, searching for the cut.

“Mhm, I’ll treat it,” Mako said quickly and leaned forward, kissing her. 

Ryūko was again taken off guard by the kiss. She looked at Mako slightly but kissed her back anyways. 

Mako inched forward and sat in her lap as she continued kissing her. How could she do this? How could she fuel this feeling of a want, no, a  _ need _ burning in her chest? Ryūko liked Nonon and Nonon liked Ryūko...right? That’s how it was supposed to be anyways. Nonon was her best friend. Who in their right mind would kiss their best friend’s crush not once, not twice, but  _ three _ times? 

Ryūko moved both of her hands to Mako’s hips, even if she couldn’t hold one of them thanks to her cast. She then tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. She had to admit, though, this was nice. Mako didn’t even entail that this was practice. So what was going on with her? Did she really want to kiss her _that_ badly? Was she just in a mood? Who knew, but either way, Ryūko was enjoying the moment. 

Mako let out a squeak, much to her surprise but tried covering it up by wrapping her legs around Ryūko’s waist and by holding her face gently. The worst part about this was the fact that though she felt guilty about kissing her best friend’s crush, she couldn’t resist how good it also felt. 

Minutes passed but the two of them continued kissing each other and holding each other, despite Mako’s guilt. However, both girls jumped and pulled back from each other’s lips when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Dinner’s ready, you two,” Nonon said and left to go sit at the table. 

“Got it,” Ryūko called and gently pressed her forehead against Mako’s. “We should probably go.”

“I don’t wanna,” Mako whispered and closed her eyes a bit. “I wanna stay here with you.”

Ryūko blinked a bit and sat there in silence with a bright, hot blush on her face. 

“Okay, we really should go now,” Mako said and reluctantly pulled herself off of Ryūko.

“Uh...yeah,” Ryūko mumbled and pulled her shirt on before they left.

The two of them walked out of the room but stopped dead in their tracks when they caught the other three girls staring at them. “What’re you looking at?” Ryūko asked.

“You two, obviously,” Nui said as she continued to eat. 

“What about us?” Ryūko asked and sat at the table with Mako next to her. 

“You two were in the same room,” Nonon pointed out.

“I was patching her up,” Mako said, trying to persuade her friend into thinking nothing actually happened.

“For a long time, yeah. You would’ve been done much faster...unless you were taking your time,” Nui said.

“Maybe I was,” Mako said and ate.

“This is getting annoying,” Ryūko grumbled.

“Oh?” Nui asked. “If you’re so annoyed by us shipping you two, then I propose a challenge.”

“Not another fight,” Satsuki said and rolled her eyes. “I will personally bash both of your heads in if you even suggest it.”

“I had something else in mind,” Nui growled. “I know we all have our own rooms, but why don’t we get roommates?”

“I’m not following you,” Ryūko said and tilted her head.

“Ryūko sleeps in Nonon’s room and Mako sleeps in Satsuki’s room. If you two don’t see each other throughout the night, then I’ll drop the whole ship thing,” Nui explained. “Nonon and Satsuki are my witnesses.”

“That’s stupid,” Nonon said.

“Is it?” Nui asked.

“Yeah. What does this accomplish? Nothing, that’s what,” Nonon said.

“You got a better idea?” Nui asked.

“...No,” Nonon said.

“That’s what I thought,” Nui said and smiled tauntingly. 

“I have one,” Satsuki offered.

“Then tell us, Sats,” Ryūko said, unamused. 

“If you would like us to stop ‘shipping’ you two, then  _ one  _ of you,” Satsuki said and eyed Ryūko. “Should say  _ something  _ to the other one and then  _ maybe  _ something good will happen.”

Ryūko made a face and rolled her eyes. 

“Say what?” Mako asked.

“Yeah, what, Satsuki?” Nui prompted and smirked slightly.

Satsuki shrugged and looked at Ryūko again. “Ryūko?”

“I am not saying anything,” Ryūko snapped and picked up her plate. “I’m finishing this on the roof. You guys are pissing me off,” She grumbled and started climbing up the ladder behind Nui.

“There’s a ladder to the roof?” Nonon asked.

“Yes,” Satsuki said and watched her sister go. “I made that for Ryūko so she could go there and cool off whenever she got in a fight with our parents during dinner,” She stated.

“...Should I calm her down?” Mako asked.

“Allow me,” Satsuki said and stood up. 

“Are you sure? You talking to her might just be adding fuel to the fire,” Nonon said.

“Exactly,” Nui started. “Now, go on, Satsuki.”

“I suppose so, but I do feel bad,” Satsuki said and made her way to the ladder. “I don’t know why I acted like that just now.”

“You’ve become more vocal about your emotions, that’s why,” Nonon noted and stood. “It’s nice,” She said with a small smile. “It makes you easier to read,” She added, causing Satsuki’s cheeks to pinken just slightly. “However, I think I should be the one to talk to Ryūko,” She added. “Mako could definitely calm her down, but then they’ll never leave the roof. You,” She said to Satsuki. “You know that you’ll just end up pissing her off and/or not helping at all and Nui would probably end up fighting her,” She explained. Nonon left to go to her room and came back with a guitar. She slung it over her shoulder before she climbed up the ladder.

The other three girls watched her with slightly raised brows. “I don’t like how she was right about that,” Satsuki admitted.

“Hey,” Nonon said softly as she made it to the top. 

“Hey. Are you here to piss me off more?” Ryūko asked and picked at her food. 

“No, actually. I came here to let you play this and calm down,” Nonon told her and sat next to her.

Ryūko looked at her and blushed slightly. “You brought the guitar?”

“Mhm. Just in case you wanted to play,” Nonon said.

“Isn’t that the school’s?” Ryūko asked.

“Well not anymore. I bought it,” Nonon explained with a shrug. “Anyways, did you want to play?”

“Sure,” Ryūko said and pushed her plate away.

Nonon moved and gave her the guitar. She leaned over and grabbed the plate, putting it in her lap so it didn’t slide off of the roof.

Ryūko played a few notes before adjusting the strings. 

“You should sing that song you’ve been wanting to sing to Mako,” Nonon said and looked at the beach, admiring how the moon reflected on the ocean.

“Really? I was gonna save that for her birthday,” Ryūko said with a blush. “Also, it doesn’t seem that fitting anymore.”

“Oh? Why?” Nonon asked.

“I don’t know. Mako and I seem to be best friends already. So why should I  _ ask  _ her to be best friends? There’s no point, y’know?” Ryūko said.

“I guess that makes sense. I still think it’d be cute though,” Nonon said.

“You think so?” Ryūko asked.

“Yeah. I meant that in the least shippy way possible, by the way,” Nonon said. “Even though I know you like her.”

“Not you too, not this again,” Ryūko grumbled.

“I’m being serious, Ryūko,” Nonon stated and looked up at her. “I heard you tell Satsuki in the hospital,” She continued.

Ryūko’s eyes widened slightly. “You did?”

“Yup,” Nonon said and looked away from her. “I knew you two would catch feelings for each other eventually,” She added.

“Um...I like her but she doesn’t like me,” Ryūko said as she started playing the song she was going to sing for Mako. “This is a completely one sided relationship.”

“You really don’t see it?” Nonon asked.

“See what?”

“Don’t you see how happy she gets when she’s with you?” Nonon asked and gripped the plate slightly.

“Well, yeah, but she’s always happy—”

“How could you not see it?” Nonon mumbled and grit her teeth slightly. “It’s so obvious!” She exclaimed and looked up at Ryūko with tears in her eyes.

Ryūko looked back at her in shock. “N-Nonon?”

“She likes you too, Ryūko!” Nonon said angrily. “Make a move!”

“Woah, hey, what’s going on?” Ryūko asked and stopped playing the guitar. “Why’re you mad?”

“Why am I mad?” Nonon asked, her hands trembling the tiniest bit. Hm, why  _ was  _ she mad? Was this jealousy? It couldn’t be...she was over Ryūko. She had been for a little bit at least. Or was she just telling herself that?

“Yeah, why’re you mad?” Ryūko repeated. “I didn’t do anything,” She said with a furrowed brow.

“You made my best friend fall in love with you, that’s what you did!” Nonon cried. 

Ryūko stared at her with even wider eyes. “I-I didn’t do that!” She said after a pause.

“You did without even knowing it, you dolt!”

“Okay, then why are you mad about that? I’m not Mako, I can’t control how she feels!”

“Because I liked you, and I still do, you idiot!”

Ryūko’s throat went dry. So Satsuki and Mako  _ were  _ right. Nonon  _ did  _ like her. But now, Ryūko didn’t feel the same way. How could she when one, she was in love with Mako and two, when her sister was in love with Nonon? “Y-You did? I mean, you do?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do,” Nonon admitted and sniffled. “There’s nothing I can do about it now, though.”

“I...wow. I’m sorry,” Ryūko said softly with trembling fingers. This is what she wanted. She wanted Nonon to like her. But now, it was too late. She had already moved on from her and developed feelings for her best friend instead. Of course she’d be the one to fuck up her own desires, whether they were past or present ones. “I did have a feeling from the beginning though.”

“You did?” Nonon asked and looked up at her.

“Kinda. Actually, Satsuki and Mako did,” Ryūko admitted and smiled slightly. “But, listen, I really am sorry.” She wished she could disappear right now.

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” Nonon murmured and took a deep breath. “I do have one request though. Two, actually.”

“What are they?”

“One, sing that song to Mako and two, take care of her for me. I’ll be there, but you’re her new best friend. Might I say, her new world,” Nonon explained and wiped her eyes.

“T-That’s not true. People can have more than one best friend,” Ryūko defended, trying to make her feel better. “Besides, I can never replace you. You were there before me,” She continued. 

Nonon shrugged a bit. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Now,” She started. “Why don’t you run that song by me one more time?”

-

After about another half an hour, Ryūko and Nonon climbed down the ladder.

“You’ll do great,” Nonon told Ryūko and smiled slightly. The two of them stood at Mako’s room door and stared at it for a few seconds. “You’ll do great,” Nonon repeated and patted Ryūko’s stiff shoulder, sensing how nervous Ryūko was just by the look on her face.

“I-I’m not so sure anymore,” Ryūko stammered.

“It’s okay, calm down, take a deep breath. It’s just her, remember? You’ll do great. Plus, it’s not like this is a love confession or anything.”

Ryūko nodded slightly. She looked down at Nonon and moved the guitar so it was leaning against her back. She moved forward and hugged her. “Thank you,” She said softly.

Nonon blinked slightly but hugged her back. “Your welcome,” She said back, her eyes now closed. 

The pair stayed like that for a minute or two before Nonon pulled away. “Now go get her, Ryūko,” She said with a supportive smile.

Ryūko nodded and knocked on Mako’s door.

Nonon quickly entered her room before Mako opened her room door. 

“Ryūko? Hey,” Mako said and smiled. “Oooo you have the guitar with you. What for?”

“I have a song I want to sing to you,” Ryūko told her and entered her room. 

“A song?” Mako asked excitedly and shut the door. 

“M-Mhm,” Ryūko hummed and stood in front of her, the guitar now in her hands. She looked into Mako’s big brown puppy-like eyes and took a deep breath.

𝅘𝅥𝅮  _ Could you be my best friend? _

_ Let’s hang out every weekend _

_ We’re driving every night _

_ Stare at people that we like _

_ Could you be my best friend? _

_ I’ll tell you all my secrets _

_ I’ll tell you all the times _

_ That I wished that I could die _

_ And if anybody fucks with you _

_ They fuck with me _

_ So, if anybody fucks with you _

_ I’ll knock their teeth out (Yeah) _

_ Could you be my best friend?  _

_ Can we be friends? _

_ Could you be my best friend? _

_ Can we be friends?  _ 𝅘𝅥𝅮

Ryūko looked down slightly when she was done and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Mako looked at her with wide eyes. “Omg, that was so good! Also, if it wasn’t obvious, of course we can be best friends!” She exclaimed, the blush on her face visible even in the dark of the night. “Did you learn how to sing for me?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Ryūko said with a shrug, trying to ignore her own blush on her cheeks.

“Awwww. You know, you’re only giving the others more reasons to ship us,” Mako joked but got up and walked over to Ryūko. “Still, I really liked that,” She said with a smile. 

Ryūko’s blush got brighter when Mako walked up to her. “Ehm, uh, thanks.” 

“No, no, you don’t say thank you.”

“H-Huh?”

“I say thank you because you sang the song for me, duh,” Mako said with a giggle.

“Oh, right...“

“Anyways, here’s my real thank you,” Mako said as she got on her tippy toes and kissed Ryūko softly.

Ryūko kissed her back and closed her eyes. She felt the stiffness of her entire body slowly disappear. Her eyes fluttered open when Mako suddenly pulled back with a gasp. “You okay?”

What was she doing? Didn’t she go over this with herself already? No more kissing Ryūko. It’ll only make her want her more. “Yeah, I’m okay. You should still have a sleepover with Nonon, whether Nui proposed it or not,” Mako told her.

Something didn’t feel right. Mako’s eyes showed a bit of panic when she had explained herself and it made Ryūko ponder her intentions. “You think so?”

“Mhm,” Mako hummed quickly. “Then you two can sing together and play together,” She continued. “Just like you’ve always wanted,” Mako thought to herself and plastered on a fake smile.

“I think she’s asleep—”

“Nonsense,” Mako insisted and lightly pushed her friend out of the room. “Go on. Goodnight, Ryūko,” She said quickly before shutting the door, leaning against it and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Ryūko blinked and stared at the door. Nonon, who was directly across from her, peeped her door open but swung it wide open when she saw Ryūko in the hallway. “What happened? That sounded like an abrupt door slam,” Nonon said.

“I...don’t know,” Ryūko whispered after a moment.

Nonon looked at her best friend’s room door before moving to let Ryūko into her own room. She shut the door and looked at the younger teen. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“I think she’s still got her eyes set on Satsuki,” Ryūko suddenly mumbled and strummed a few notes on the guitar. 

Nonon watched her and sat across from her. “What’d she say?”

“Well, she liked the song and kissed me—”

Nonon stiffened up for a split second but exhaled to calm herself down.

“—then she pulled back and seemed a bit panicked,” Ryūko explained. “And she told me to go to you. Or rather, she  _ forced  _ me to go to you since she pushed me out and shut the door in my face.”

“She what?” Nonon asked, immediately understanding what was happening. Mako was in more denial than Ryūko ever was, she realized.

“Yeah,” Ryūko said with a shrug.

“Shit,” Nonon mumbled to herself and held her head. “Do you get what’s going on here?”

“Nope.”

“Why did I fall for you again?” Nonon asked flatly and sighed.

“Excuse me?” Ryūko quipped.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just a bit irritating knowing that you can’t put the pieces together,” Nonon told her. “Satsuki would’ve understood before me.”

“Hey, don’t compare me to Satsuki,” Ryūko grumbled. “I’ve heard enough shit from my parents and literally everybody else.”

“Sorry,” Nonon said softly. “Look, tonight’s been a hell of a night, so why don’t we just go to sleep and chat about this tomorrow?” 

“You’re fine with me sleeping in your room?” Ryūko asked. 

“Yeah. You can even take the bed.”

“Or we can share.”

“S-Share?”

“Only if you wanna,” Ryūko said and carefully put the guitar back in its case.

“Hold on, you’re fine with sharing a bed even though you know I like you?”

“Yeah. We’re friends, too, y’know. I’ve shared beds with people I’ve known for only a couple of hours.”

“Really?”

“Don’t tell Satsuki,” Ryūko said with a wink and got in the bed. 

Nonon blushed slightly but huffed the redness in her cheeks away as she got in the bed with her. “Can I...hold onto you?”

“Sure, why not?”

Nonon immediately latched onto Ryūko and buried her face in the pillow. “Night.”

“Night.”

-

The next morning, Satsuki woke up bright and early. It was mostly out of habit for school but she also wanted to start making breakfast. She rubbed her eyes a bit as she made her way to the kitchen. She blinked, though, when she saw someone sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Mako?” Satsuki asked. 

“Hm? Oh, good morning Satsuki!” Mako greeted and shut the TV off. She yawned a bit. “Why’re you up so early?”

“To make breakfast,” Satsuki said plainly. “And you?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mako told her and stood up. “Can I help you?”

“Sure,” Satsuki said as she started getting some ingredients. She glanced at Mako, who was wearing Ryūko’s black hoodie. Maybe the two of them slept in the same room? Or maybe Mako had just never returned it to her sister. “So...do you know if Ryūko and Nonon ever came down from the roof?” She asked. 

“Yeah, they did,” Mako replied and watched Satsuki. 

“That’s good. Wait, was Ryūko still angry? Also can you get five eggs?”

“No,” Mako answered and did as she was instructed.

“Even better. I still wish to apologize to her,” Satsuki stated. “I’d also like to apologize to you.”

“To me?”

“This ‘shipping’ nonsense is clearly annoying you and my sister. I don’t know why I am partaking in it, but as of right now, I will no longer ‘ship’ you two,” Satsuki said. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Mako said and cracked the eggs into the bowl. “It didn’t really annoy me, though,” She added. “Just Ryūko. I don’t like her like that,” She continued.

Satsuki sighed quietly and softly. “I know,” She answered after a pause. Despite saying that, she  _ knew  _ Mako was lying to her. “You said so on the train.”

“I still like you,” Mako said half heartedly and looked up at the older girl. She was lying to Satsuki and herself but she had to. She had to lie to make her best friend happy. Also, she thought that if she said it more often, then she’d actually believe herself.

“You do?” Satsuki asked as she made the pancake batter.

“Mhm,” Mako replied and watched the other girl.

“Not to stir the pot or anything, but Ryūko’s not in her room or mine or any of yours,” Nui spoke up and yawned.

“Huh? Wait, why’re you up?” Satsuki asked.

“I got hungry,” Nui replied. She glanced at Mako, who clearly looked down. “Mako, do you know where she might be?”

“Probably in Nonon’s room,” Mako mumbled.

“She’s not. Not anymore, at least,” Nonon said as she stood next to Nui.

“What?” Satsuki asked quickly. “One of you call her right now.”

“Maybe she’s on the roof,” Nui said, actually getting a bit worried. She loved toying with Ryūko and annoying her, but her going missing didn’t feel right, even to her.

“Nope,” Nonon said. “Already checked.”

“Call her,” Satsuki said again. 

Mako, Nui, and Nonon all got their phones and took turns calling Ryūko. All of them went to voicemail.

“S-She won’t pick up,” Mako said.

“Try my phone,” Satsuki said. 

Nui grabbed Satsuki’s phone and tried calling her cousin. “Didn’t work.”

“Where could she be?” Nonon asked.

“I don’t know. She was in  _ your  _ room,” Nui pointed out. “Wait, she texted me!” She exclaimed after a few minutes. “She said...I.”

“I?” Satsuki asked.

“She just texted me ‘went,’” Nonon said.

“Home,” Mako said, reading the text aloud from Satsuki’s phone.

“I went home,” Satsuki thought aloud. 

“She went home?” Nonon asked.

“I guess so,” Nui said. “She didn’t even bring her stuff with her.”

Satsuki sighed and held her head. 

“She told me she needs to be alone, so don’t bother going after her. Plus she's on the train already,” Mako said, reading her own text on her phone. 

“Ryūko,” Satsuki said in a low tone. “What’re you up to?”

“It’s my fault,” Mako spoke up. “Isn’t it, Nonon?”

Satsuki and Nui looked at Nonon with raised eyebrows.

“What happened yesterday?” Satsuki asked.

“Why would you say that, Mako?” Nonon asked.

“Because I heard her after I sent her your way,” Mako replied quietly. “I heard the defeat in her voice. She doesn’t like you...she likes me...and I hurt her by sending her out...“

“What?” Nonon asked, trying to lie. “S-She didn’t—”

“Do you still like her?” 

“Huh?”

“Nonon,” Mako said. “Do you still like Ryūko?”

“I-I-”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Nonon admitted quickly. “But you like her too!”

“I don’t!” Mako exclaimed. “Not if you do!”

“Stop lying to yourself!” Nonon yelled and walked up to her best friend. “You like her, that’s it!” She added and grabbed her friend’s shoulders.

“H-Hey,” Satsuki said and went to pull Nonon off. Nui stopped her. “Watch.”

“I don’t!” Mako exclaimed.

“Mako!” Nonon yelled.

“Stop!!” Mako pleaded and held her head tightly.

“No! Admit you like her!”

“I don’t! I refuse to!”

“Why?!”

“Because  _ you  _ like her!!!”

“You also like her!”

“I DON’T!” Mako screamed and pushed Nonon off of her. Tears began running down her face. She fell to her knees and screamed again, this time in agony. 

Nonon hit the ground but sat up immediately to look at her best friend. 

Satsuki watched them with wide eyes.

“Mako,” Nonon started softly. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Mako cried, her tears spilling onto the floor.

“It is,” Nonon assured and scooted forward, placing a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “You can have her.”

“B-But-”

“You two were meant for each other, I swear it,” Nonon told her.

Mako sniffled and wiped her eyes a bit. “You think so?”

“Definitely,” Nonon said.

“Mhm,” Both Satsuki and Nui said in agreement.

“What about you?” Mako asked. 

“I gotta admit, it stings, but I’ll be okay,” Nonon assured her. 

Mako nodded slightly and glanced at the others. “Okay, then what am I gonna do, though? She’s heading home...“

“Run to her!” Nui exclaimed dramatically.

“No,” Satsuki said and rolled her eyes. “We’re going to have breakfast and then, when we’re done, we’ll pack up and go home.”

“Yes ma’am!” The three of them said.

“Wait for me, Ryūko!” Mako exclaimed and pointed up towards the sky, despite the ceiling being in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, REALLY hope I'll have enough spark in me to finish this one off because I think this shit's a cute concept. As such, I will be trying to have a pattern with posting chapters. Right now, the next chapter is all written up and stuff but I want to post chapters knowing that the next one is more than half way done/is done. An example of this is since chapter 1 and 2 are both done, I'll post chapter 1, but will hold off on posting chapter 2 until chapter 3 is almost completed. Get it? It's okay if you don't, this is way more complicated than it should be xD


End file.
